Starlight
by She's a Riot
Summary: Bella actually Ariabella Malfoy is forced into hiding after her presence at the ministry permenantly marks her as a blood traitor and she becomes second only to Harry on Voldemort's most wanted list. She flee's to Forks where she is...cannon/OOC/AU R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Well here goes guys! This is my first fic so please bear with me! I know this story has probably been done before (what hasn't with all the fics there are ou there!) but hopefully I will manage to make this completely my own and do my idea justice! Please R&R and let me know what you think!**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter and/or Twilight? Not in this universe!**_

Chapter One

The air was getting chilly again as it always did at this time of year in England. A dog barked from a nearby yard and wind chimes tinked softly, their gentle music floating to the ears of all those present with each new breeze. In the fading light outside of a tall, crooked, haphazardly built house five good friends said their teary goodbyes.

"Damn it Bella, I hate that you have to go like this, it's just bloody insane!" the ginger boy said, runny his fingers through his hair. He was the first one to voice the sentiment, and the only one to do so with such vulgarity, but they all agreed with them and soon Harry Hermione and Ginny were voicing their displeasure as well.

It was odd that they had all grown so close to this newcomer so quickly, having barely even noticed her presence during the Tri-Wizard Tournament it wasn't until she transferred to Hogwarts the next year that they got to know her, and they still had a hard time believing that such an awesome, down-to-earth girl could be a Malfoy, and Draco's twin no less!

Ariabella Malfoy had been sent to Beauxbatons in France when she was eleven in hopes that they could "drill some sophistication" into her young, rebellious mind and she and her brother who had been very close at the time were devastated. She had continued to rebel against the strict confines of decorum she was forced to endure in France but it wasn't until the return of Voldemort that she had been allowed to return. Of course, it was to everyone's surprise (including her own) that she was sorted into Gryffindor and found herself completely shunned by her disgusted family, though she swore she could still see a shadow of affection and pity in her brother's eyes, and his was the only opinion she had ever cared about.

Now she found herself among the most unlikely of friends, and thanks to her involvement at the department of mysteries she was forced to leave. It had been she who managed to get her aunt locked away after a swift stunner upon seeing her take aim at Harry's godfather, Sirius (her favorite uncle whom she had just met that Easter) it was she that had turned her back on her blood and the traditions long upheld by her family, and now she was almost as much of a target as Harry himself, but she was much easier to get to.

"You heard what Dumbledore said, I have to go, it will only be for a short time anyway. You know if I could stay I would! Please, no tears, it should be me who's crying! Look at you guys! I'll be all holed up safe and sound in nowheresville across the pond bored out of my mind and living amongst muggles completely banned from any use of magic while here you'll stay, going to Hogwarts and fighting Voldemort! This is so bloody frustrating!"

"Awe Bells, we'll miss you too," Ginny replied sincerely, completely ruining what was apparently supposed to be a joke as she ran at her best friend and pulled her into a hug. She had always felt slightly left out of the trio, never truly having a best friend of her own until Ariabella transferred.

"Uh huh, sure," she replied, trying to return her friends failed attempt at humor and lighten the mood but in truth she only succeeded in clogging her throat with tears.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Hermione said, joining the hug as tears ran down her face and soon the three girls were a blubbering mess as they held onto each other and the boys walked over to awkwardly join the group hug, pushing back tears in an attempt to maintain their 'manliness.'

"We're going to miss you too Bells," Harry said, hugging the girl who had most recently managed to make her way into their lives and extend even more his family of close friends. He really liked her, as much as one could while still bearing a completely platonic affection for another, and he felt like it was his fault she was forced into hiding. They should have never gone to the Ministry.

"Bella dear, it's almost time to go," Sirius called from the doorway, now a free man thanks to his participation at the ministry and the capture of Peter Pettigrew soon there after. He was Harry's adoptive father now, and hers too now that her family had officially disowned her. Sometimes she felt he was the only one who truly understood what she was going through and they had grown very close over the summer; he hated that she had to go as much as her four best friends who were just stating to reluctantly release her.

When she crossed the lawn and reached the back door he held out his right hand which grasped a delicate cross necklace, an old black family heirloom that he had given to her for her birthday via owl in April. There were tears in his eyes as he pulled her close, hugging her to him as tightly as possible Before reluctantly releasing her just as the necklace began to glow orange. She put it around her neck, grabbed her duffel, and with a weak, sad smile she was pulled away by her navel from everything she knew and loved and deposited on the front porch of a dilapidated two story white house in the middle of rainy Forks, Washington millions of miles away from where she desperately wanted to be.

Inside the house a light was on and she could hear the murmur of a muggle telema-thingy on in the living room as she knocked timidly on the door. The man who answered it was in his early forties who smelled slightly of beer and fish; a squib by the name of Charlie and a good friend of Remus.

"Bella? One second while I unlatch the door," he said in way of greeting as he slid the chain lock out of place so he could open the door fully to permit her entrance. "Sorry this place is a bit of a mess, but, well, I'm not used to company so just do whatever you need to do to make yourself comfortable. Your room is upstairs and Sirius already sent me some cash for whatever you may need to buy, you can find that in your desk drawer," he mumbled before making his way back over to the couch. She liked him already, he didn't try and talk to her just for the sake of talking for which she was grateful and instead he left her alone to her thoughts. She already felt so alone.

She had spent all summer with Hermione in muggle London and at her house in order to receive a crash course on everything "muggle" as that was to be her cover while she stayed in this small muggle town out in the middle of nowhere where it rained even more than in England. It was because of this "training" that she easily managed to recognize the appliances as she vaguely remembered their purpose. Up in her room she noticed it was completely bare, as per her request. If she was going to pose as a muggle she at least wanted to be provided with one room in which she could seek some sort of solace, even if she did have to place a freezing charm on the photos of her friends.

First things first she released Nimbus, her furry white feline familiar from his carrier so he could get situated. From her bottomless duffel she began to pull everything she would need to create her paradise. First came the crimson silk sheets and comforter that were soon followed by an array of crimson, gold, and black pillows that she quickly arranged on her queen-sized bed and then she pulled out her multitude of different paints she had bought which she decided to put off until morning, instead grabbing a pair of purple pajama shorts and a black tank top before walking to her shared bathroom to shower, change, and brush her teeth.

The shower was small, but the water was hot, and she welcomed the scalding spray to take her mind away from her whirling thoughts so she could instead focus on the slow ritual of shampooing her hair with her favorite strawberry scented shampoo and thoroughly scrubbing her skin as if she could somehow was away her new surroundings and she would be home again. Thought's of her friends plagued her. She could still feel Sirius' arms around her as he gripped her in a fatherly embrace and hear the desperation in Ginny's farewell. She had never had friends until she started Hogwarts just a year ago and to have them torn away so soon after discovering how wonderful it felt to be needed left a gaping hole in her chest where her heart should have been. It was no longer just the water from the shower that wetted her cheeks, for she was crying. Again. She felt pathetic.

Violently shutting off the water she reached for the soft white towel she had remembered to bring and toweled herself dry, taking extra care with her hair before she looked at herself in the mirror. She was going to need to completely disguise herself, and that included a change in appearance. She smiled for the first time that night; she loved being a metamorphous, a fact she had hidden from everyone except her friends, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, and Draco. Not even her parents knew because she used to use it all the time to create mischief, and she knew that Draco still loved her. They had been inseparable as children and she somehow instinctively knew he would never divulge her secret to them, especially now that she was in danger. She may not always agree with his morals, but they were twins, two parts of a whole, and he would always have a special place in her heart. She could only hope that one day he would come around and stop being the prick he always was in public when he knew the real him.

Turning back to the mirror she took in her appearance. Unlike Tonks she had never felt the need to flaunt her ability, preferring not to change her hair into outrageous colors, and there was very little of her appearance that she ever toyed with without reason. She currently looked just like a Malfoy should. Long platinum blond hair fell in ringlets about her pale face as ice-blue eyes stared back out from heavily lashed lids. She had very sharp, aristocratic features and was quite tall for a girl, standing at 5'11". That was the first thing she fixed, focusing inward as she managed to shrink herself down by seven inches until she stood at a respectable 5'4". She changed her hair color to a rich mahogany but left the ringlets, shortening it only slightly, and then proceeded to change her eye color to a deep, chocolate brown. She softened her features slightly and made her nose smaller and more delicate, her jaw less refined, while at the same time making her cheek bones slightly more pronounced.

She looked at herself again, pleased with her new face, and then left her skin the same pale shade; she liked the way it contrasted with her now dark features, before pulling on her night clothes and proceeding to brush her teeth. That was the only magic she would be allowed to do for the extent of her stay in hiding because if she ever dared to use her wand she would be immediately tracked down by the ministry and exposed, placing her back in danger.

In her still barren room she collapsed, exhausted onto the bed as her body fiercely protested the time change and she fell immediately into a deep sleep. The sun was just starting to make even a minimal difference in the lighting when she woke up and glanced at her alarm clock. 7:30 and her alarm was already going off. Great. She already hated herself for her decision to force her body to start the ardorous process of time acclimation early so that she wouldn't be constantly fatigued when she started school in two days.

She forced herself out of bed and proceeded sleepily downstairs, tea leaves in hand. She loved tea beyond anyone she had ever met's ability to comprehend. It was WAY beyond an addiction and bordering on some type of obsessive disorder that seemed to affect her and her only, and she was NOT willing to trust Charlie's taste in tea, instead bringing her own, a jar that was charmed to create an endless supply of her one true love. She felt slightly awkward in her new body as she proceeded to make the liquid that would make up her breakfast before walking over to the kitchen table where she saw a small note.

Got called into the station early. Eggs are in the fridge!

-Charlie

She shuddered; eggs! She HATED eggs! That was a fact that Ginny seemed to find bordering on blasphemous but it was true. Oh well, he was just trying to be nice, he didn't know. Besides, she was never really a breakfast person; she rarely had anything more than her usual pot of tea. And yes, she would quite literally drink the whole pot!

After her ritualistic pot of tea she changed into some grunge clothes consisting of a holy t-shirt and a pair of ripped blue jeans that she had ruined while playing quidditch at the burrow. As per Dumbledore's request she had taken to wearing muggle clothes all summer so she could get used to them and she had to admit that she rather liked them and had gone just a tad bit overboard while shopping with Hermione and Ginny, but they had so much fun it would have been hard not to.

Once changed she quickly got started painting her walls a rich gold and her furniture black with gold designs that she artfully crafted as she went. The molding and ceiling were next an she soon transformed them into a rich crimson to match her bed and once the fast drying wizards paint was how she wanted it she hung her drapes and rolled out the small rug that would protect her bare feet from the cold hardwood floors. So maybe it was a bit over the top (okay a LOT over the top) but it was the closest she would get to being back in Gryffindor with her friends and part of her own silent rebellion. All throughout her room she placed pictures that had been stilled before she left of herself and her friends, herself and serious, and one of herself and Draco right before she left for France, all had been similarly charmed so that the girl in the pictures resembled whatever she chose to look like, a precaution implemented by Tonks; oh how she loved that woman!

She spent the better part of the day fixing up her room, Nimbus avoiding her completely indignant over being forced into a carrier. She had not been allowed to take her owl, Xadiran, out of fear it would give her away and she found herself missing the little devil; he really was a good bird. She hated the lack of magic in her life she was now forced to deal with and already she was dreading Thursday, the last Thursday of August and the beginning of her own personal hell; muggle school.

**So there it is! Tell me what you think! Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter… Happy? I'm not! (lol)**

Chapter Two

The alarm clock went off; Bella groaned and in a fit of exhaustion fueled rage she threw it at the opposite wall where it promptly shattered. "Damn, there goes another one," he mumbled to herself before forcing herself out of bed and into the bathroom where she proceeded to shower, brush her teeth, and instead of even bothering to try it manually she turned her thoughts inward and fixed her hair after quickly blow drying it before applying some liner and mascara, morphing her lips into a darker shade, and stumbling into her room where she proceeded to stare at her closet.

It took her a full ten minutes to decide what to wear and she finally settled on a pair of snug skinnies, her favorite pair of red flats, and an empire waisted red shirt that she promptly belted at the waist before placing a red head band in her hair, grabbing her black leather purse, and proceeding downstairs to her waiting pot of tea that she hastily drank before grabbing her keys of the hook. That was one other thing she had been forced to learn over the summer; how to drive, and tough it was certainly a lot less convenient than apparating it wasn't that bad. She had spent the whole day in Seattle yesterday with the money Sirius had sent her before finally deciding on a red VW GTI. It was cute, and though it was new it was not flamboyant. It had been Sirius' gift to her, and she absolutely LOVED it! It didn't take her long to reach the high school; Forks was very, very small and thus easy to navigate so she safely made it and parked towards the back of the lot in hopes her car would not get nicked by one of the irresponsible muggles she was going to have to live with for the next however-many months.

She took the keys out of the ignition, grabbed her purse and back-pack, and walked up to the building that read "Main Office," swallowing hard as she opened the door. What was she thinking? She couldn't pull off being a muggle! People were going to notice for sure! She had grown up a pampered, sheltered pureblood! So she had spent a summer learning about them? They had lived this their whole lives! Her nerves and fears were starting to take a firm hold of her and she had to physically restrain herself from fleeing the door by firmly grasping the counter in front of her and trying her hardest not to hyperventilate. "Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, I'm a new student," she said politely. Even after four days it felt weird to hear her voice come out sounding so… so… American. Her British accent had been spelled away by Dumbledore.

"Yes dear, one moment while I get your schedule," she said retreating behind her desk before pulling out a timetable with a list of her classes and a map of the campus. She smiled with relief at the presence of the map and thanked the lady behind the desk.

"Have a nice day and feel free to stop by should you need anything!" she called out kindly as Bella left, already searching for her first class room and studying the map so furiously that she accidentally ran into a muggle girl who grunted indignantly.

"Oh I'm so sorry, here," Bella said, helping the girl pick up her things before turning back to her, an embarrassed blush reddening her features.

"That's okay. You must be the new girl Chief Swan's daughter right?" she asked amiably.

"Yes, I'm Bella," she replied evenly.

"What's your first class?" and just like that she had made her first friend. It was nice, having someone to talk to, even if she did come off as a bit dim witted betimes. Bella was just happy she hadn't completely botched her muggle act and tried her best to look like she was paying attention and understood what she was talking about when most of the time she might as well have been speaking Chinese. Yep, this sucked. This Jessica girl was certainly no Ginny.

First period or whatever it is that they call it here was awful. The teacher kept going on and on and the muggle books she had been assigned to read over the summer and to her great surprise had actually found interesting were quickly losing their charm in the face of this stupid muggle teacher's constant droning. He was almost as bad as Professor Binns and he isn't even dead!

Okay so her day was clearly not panning out, but what did she expect? These were muggles! They lived in a world completely void of magic and they are boring as fuck! Okay so that was a bit crude even by Bella's standards but still, this was going to drive her insane! She had never really realized how attached she was to magic and how much she missed the use of her wand until now. That wasn't even to mention the constant buzzing in her ear that was Jessica's worthless prattle; did she not know when to take a hint? The whole class Bella had been furiously studying her nails and doing her best to pull a Hermione and take some notes all in the effort of showing to Jessica and everyone else that she did NOT want to be bothered but does she shut up? NO!

She had only been in this stupid country in this tiny, worthless, muggle town for four days and already she was prepared to take a short jump from a tall cliff. She missed England so much. She missed her friends, her classes where there was at least a somewhat interesting curriculum, hell she even missed Snape that's how bad it was! Even Beauxbatons was better than this hell hole. If they didn't end this war soon she was going to personally piss on caution and come back anyway. Death had to be better than eternal boredom.

Once English was over she had to go to yet another class. Can you believe there were seven? In one day! Next was government. Who the hell studies government? Muggles learn these things in school? Wizards have to go to University before they have to worry about that! Oh well, government it was. Time to learn more about the goings on in the daily lives of muggles! Yay! (note the sarcasm dripping from that awful three letter word) With her head down and only the soft sound of her shoes scuffing the sidewalk as company she made her way to her next infernal class. At least she didn't really have to pass or anything so she could just sleep it off. Stupid time difference. America sucks.

So she slept her whole second period away but actually managed to listen for her third. She had always been a fan of arithmancy and this 'trig' or whatever kind of reminded her of that. It was pretty easy to follow and she had the feeling Hermione would have gone apeshit over all the new information so that gave her a good laugh for part of the class. Was it really that pathetic that all she could think about was how her friends would react in these situations? Oh well!

Spanish was a bore. Really? She had learned that language when she was so young she didn't even remember who her tutors were anymore! "It's a Malfoy's job do be well prepared, we can't have some foreigner scamming us because we don't know their language!" Her father used to always say when she was younger. Yeah, whatever, at least that gave her the opportunity to sleep some more!

"Estas prestando atencion?" she heard the teacher ask her as she doodled in her notebook pictures of said teacher walling off a broom and into the Whomping Willow.

"Si senora, lo siento. Que es su pregunta?" she asked in perfect Spanish looking up at the woman spitefully, humor shining in her eyes. That was the most exciting thing to have happened all morning! And when the bell rang guess what? That stupid muggle girl was there _again! _Oh well, at least she could entertain herself with trying to guess who this girls intelligence level would best compare to. Crabbe or Goyle? Hmm, difficult question, she would have to ponder that for a while.

"Okay so today is so awesome! You like aren't even the only new kid! During second period some group of like five kids from who knows where just, like, showed up! This town never gets this much excitement! Will you sit next to me at lunch? You need to meet Mike and Angela! Oh and we can so pick apart the other noobies! I had class with one of them and she was SO gorgeous! Word is they are all adopted and like live together and stuff, have you had any in any of your classes? Oh wait, you probably wouldn't know, everybody is new to you…"

Bella tuned her out. Did she ever shut up? Were all muggles like this? If so then maybe she had been wrong all along and they really _should _be exterminated! Okay so maybe that was bit extreme but really, she was on the brink of pulling a Dobby and slamming her fingers in a hot oven! No wonder house elves punish themselves, if they have to put up with crap like this all the time she couldn't really blame them! Soon they were in the cafeteria and Jessica was _still _trying to tempt her more homicidal side when she saw them and the first and only word that came to mind was 'shit!' What the fuck were vampires doing in a muggle school? Or any school for that matter! She immediately used the trick Tonks had taught her to mask her scent from Sirius when they were playing hide and seek over Easter and with a few tweaks managed to only morph the scent of her blood into nonexistence. The last thing she needed was to be attacked by a blood thirsty vampire when she was prohibited from using magic. Those fuckers were hard enough to kill if you were a fully grown wizard! Once that was over and done with she began to worry, not really for herself but for everyone else around her. The muggles would be defenseless against such monsters, and even if they were annoying as fuck she did not wish that fate on any of them. She was severely tempted to walk over there and threaten to call in the ministry on there asses but she had strict orders from Dumbledore not to reveal herself and by strict orders she was thinking more along the lines of an unbreakable vow he had forced her to make. Damn Dumbledore and his meddlesome qualities!

"Aren't they gorgeous?" Jessica enthused from her side, and she couldn't help but agree even if she knew the _reason _as to why they were so gorgeous. There were five of them, though she had a feeling there were more in their coven playing the roles of "parents" which would make this the largest coven she had ever heard of. There were three males in attendance; one tall and extremely muscular, one also tall and with wild blond hair that reminded her a bit of Hermione's untamable mane, and the last and most beautiful of the three with tousled copper hair and a stern, aristocratic jaw. He was looking straight at her and his gaze sent shivers up her spine but that was when she noticed it: their eyes weren't red.

She knew they were vampires, based on appearance alone there was simply nothing else they could be, but that was all the more reason for their eyes to confuse her so much. Since when did vampires start having golden eyes? She knew she was staring and played it off as just a muggle being stunned by their beauty before turning back to Jessica and sincerely hoping they hadn't caught the confusion and curiosity she was feeling in her eyes.

The rest of lunch went by in a haze as she continued to pick at her food, barely eating any of it, and try her best to inconspicuously look up at the vampires across the cafeteria, but every time she did he was there, staring at her with those confusing golden eyes and scaring her back into looking at her picked apart pizza.

She felt a bit bad for ignoring her tablemates. They seemed nice enough even if the blond one, Mike? tended to look a bit like a lost puppy. Angela was sweet and quiet and reminded her a bit of Neville, or what she could see Neville acting like if he was a girl. They tried their best to include her in their conversations but after being brushed off a few too many times for their liking they were starting to take a hint and left her alone.

When the bell rang she unceremoniously dumped her mutilated lunch into the rubbish bin, noting as she did that the vampires also threw their food away, though they had not even bothered to pick at theirs, and were one of the first ones of the room. She just gave a mental shrug, grabbed her things, and after briefly studying her map made her way over to her next class: Biology. That just didn't even _sound _appealing.

Upon entering the class room she noted that due to her little detour to her locker so she could drop off her old books and get the ones she would need for the second half of her day she was the last one to arrive. Everyone else was already seated and chatting amiably as they discussed their summers. The only seat left was the one directly next to one of the vampires. She had to physically restrain herself to keep from groaning her displeasure. This was _just _what she needed… not. Ugh, she really did have rotten luck!

Sluggishly she trudged over the seat next to the bronze-haired god of a vampire and had to give herself a mental shake. '_Vampires are dangerous, Bella, you should not be mentally undressing them,'_ she had to remind herself mentally. For all she knew he was plotting the demise of every single student in this room; the last thing she should be thinking about was jumping him!

"Edward Cullen," he greeted with a charming if a bit curious smile.

"Bella, Bella Swan," she said in return, trying her best not to let on that she knew what he was and doing her best to treat him like all of the other muggles she had met at this school thus far.

"So the gossip is you're new too, where are your from?" he asked, genuine curiosity shining in his eyes; it made her suspicious. He hadn't talked to anyone else yet from what she could tell, what made her so special? She had too keep herself from narrowing her eyes at this altogether too gorgeous creature of destruction.

"Phoenix," she replied easily going along with her cover story. She had always been a good actress which she was almost positive stemmed from her metamorphagus abilities.

"Wow, it's so sunny there why move all the way out here?" he asked, and once again she could see the genuine curiosity in his eyes. Why was he so interested?

"My mother recently married a minor league baseball player, I moved here with my dad so they could travel and stuff," she replied fluidly, shrugging it off like it was no big deal. She couldn't help wishing the real reason behind her move had been that easy.

Her statement seemed to confuse him even more, like that was the last thing he ever expected her to say and he looked like he was about to continue his little game of twenty questions but just then the bell rang and the teacher walked in at the last moment to start his lecture. She should have been happy for the excuse to be left alone but for some reason she felt the exact opposite and instead sat their patiently mulling over the handsome creature seated to her left extremely grateful that he was unaware of her thoughts.

Class was uneventful as the teacher handed out syllabi and explained that the seats we had chosen were to be permanent and that our desk-mates would also be our lab partners for the duration of the year. Edward was still staring at her. She refused to meet his eyes but the whole class she had felt his gaze burning into the side of her head and it was beginning to really unnerve her.

"Look, I'm sure you're a really nice guy and all, but why the interest? You don't seem nearly as fascinated with the others as you do with me," she said in an annoyed and slightly breathless voice as the rest of the class gathered their things.

"I don't know, there's just something about you. You're different," he said. She froze.

"I don't know what you're on about, but I have to get to class," she said curtly. This was not good. The last thing she needed was a bloody fucking vampire investigating her life! Shit! Why did shit like this always have to happen to her? He followed her out the door; she scowled, ignoring him to the best of her ability. It was not helping that his stupid vampire sexiness was making her knees weak.

Finally they reached the gym and she could ignore him no longer, instead she turned on her heel in full on bitch mode, or at least that is what Ginny had so lovingly dubbed it. Whatever. "Edward, you need to stop. I don't know why you are so fascinated with me but this is not okay. I really need you turn your sparkly little ass around and Leave. Me. Alone." Shit she realized her slip too late. Damn him! He was screwing around with the functionality of her brain! Her whole body seized up as she looked up at him in fear only to realize he hadn't even noticed her slip, she sighed in relief.

"Uh-huh, okay, bye Bella," he said. She glowered. He was amused! Bloody fucking amused! She wanted to kick his cold as stone ass all the way to Ethiopia! Instead she turned on her heel and stalked into the gym. Great, that was just what she needed; to have to play sports for an hour. There was only one sport she was good at, and that was mostly due to the fact that because she was on a broom she never had to worry about her gravitationally challenged feet tripping over themselves and over-all trying their best to paralyze her. :You really don't like me, do you God?" she asked with a shake of her head before going to change. This had NOT been her day!

**Well there you have it, another chapter finished. I hope you liked it and please review to let me know of any thoughts or suggestions! **

**Until next time -A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I'm kind of disappointed that I haven't gotten any reviews yet but I promised myself that if there was even one person reading my story I would keep with it. I decided to go ahead and post this today because I'm not sure if I'll get the chance tomorrow so here it is, the third chapter! Please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I have more animals than I could ever want, but I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight… maybe I can make a trade? **

Chapter Three

School was finally over and Bella let out a great sigh of relief. She absolutely hated the muggle education system, it was official. Why did they insist on torturing their young with such things as dodge ball? Sports such as this seemed terribly unfair especially as she gingerly changed back into her normal clothes, she would have bruises the next day and a lot of them. "Stupid fucking muggles," she griped as she fished the keys out of her purse and pressed the little button to unlock her car, cursing again when she saw who was right next to it leaning against a shiny silver Volvo, all smirks.

"Muggles?" he asked amused.

"Yeah, it's a term my mom and I used to always use to describe stupid people because it doesn't exactly sound very proper for a five year old to say "dunderhead."

"Oh yes and it's so flattering to be referred to as a 'stupid fucking muggle'" he teased.

"I'm not five anymore and I will say whatever the fuck I want, thank you very much. Now if you would be so kind as to leave me alone I would much rather be home than here with a pretentious idiot such as yourself," she said in retaliation, tempted to shove his pale ass off of the car he was leaning against just for kicks and grins. She had been hanging around serious way too much lately.

"Well I'm sorry mam, just let me move out of your angry little way. Nice car by the way, I was just admiring it," he said, his eyes alight with laughter. She couldn't help but think that if he seriously found her this entertaining then he really needed to get a life. Then she laughed; get a life! What a wonderful thing to say to a vampire! Ha! Okay so maybe it really wasn't all that difficult to see the Malfoy in her if you knew what you were looking for.

"Maybe you should take a picture or something cuz I'm leaving and I want you to keep your annoying little fingers off my baby! Now leave, actually I don't really care if you do or not. I'M leaving. I would say have a nice day but then I wouldn't really mean it so what's the point?" and with that she was gone, zipping out of the parking lot as her face sported the traditional Malfoy smirk. The look on his face had been priceless! Maybe staying in Forks wouldn't be that bad after all.

Her drive home was relatively uneventful and she found herself once again thinking about everyone she had left behind. Was it ridiculous that the one thing she missed the most was her gray pegasus Imp? She had never been without him since the day she got him as a birthday present from draco for her eleventh birthday. When she had been lonely at Beauxbatons, she always had Imp, when things started getting rough at home, she could always go out for a quick ride and feel infinitely better, but Forks was no place for a spirited pegasus and she had been forced to leave him behind along with everyone else she loved. This was NOT fun! Once in her room she immediately started blaring an old Hobgoblins tape and immersing herself in her favorite band, so what if they were 'before her time'? She and Sirius and Remus used to dance around the house in their socks for hours after they found out her secret love while Harry always managed to wind up on the floor in stitches.

She took out one of her beloved sketch pads and began to draw. At first Dumbledore had not wanted to allow her to take it because of all of the drawings she had made of the magical world but he had relented after she had convinced him that anyone who might stumble upon it would chalk it up to her drawing things she had read about or imagined, but this time what she was drawing had nothing to do with magic. On the paper before her, outlined in graphite, were the beginnings of a man's face, and she knew exactly whose it was, tempted to throw it across the room she instead finished it before sitting there for another hour just staring at her rendition. She had drawn _him. _Edward. Damn it, she was in such deep shit!

"What the fuck am I doing?" she asked herself as she stared down at the handsome vampire. This should not be happening…

"Edward, this is not healthy, why are you so fixated on that human?" Alice asked as she sat in the passenger seat beside him, everyone else had gone with Rosalie in her car.

"I don't know Alice, but she's silent to me. I can't hear her thoughts. I see her and smeel her and she's there, I know she is, but I can't even sense her mind, let alone try to read it. It's as if she's not even there."

"So let me get this straight, your breaking our number one rule to never get close to the humans because you can't. Hear. Her. Thoughts?" she said slowly and deliberately as if she were talking to someone who wasn't all there in the head.

"No, it's not just that Alice, she's different, I can't explain it but she's not like the other humans. It's not like I'm getting attached or anything, she's just interesting and infuriating and," he had to stop himself before he said 'gorgeous'. That was when he remembered it. "I can't smell her blood Alice," he said the last bit so softly she almost didn't catch it, but the moment her mind processed his words she slammed on the breaks, pulling over to the side of the road.

"What do you mean you can't smell her blood, is she a vampire?" she asked incredulously, pressing him for details.

"No, she's definitely still human, I just can't smell her blood, just her skin and hair, it's the oddest thing…" he mumbled trailing off and scrunching up his brow like he always did when something was bothering him. "I don't know what it is that makes this girl so different Alice, but I intend to find out," he said resolutely. She looked him in the eyes.

"I know, but I really wish you wouldn't" she said in that way that only a self-assured psychic could, knowing her words would not make one bit of a difference. She could see where this was headed, but the lack of a solid ending had her worried, there were simply too many tangets his path could lead down at the moment. It was giving her a headache.

"I'm not going to give up Alice. There's just something about this girl, I need to figure her out," and before she could even acknoledge his statement he had tossed her his keys and fled into the forest. Oh yes, this was very, very bad. He was so out of it he had trusted her with his car, but instead of taking advantage of the situation she shook her head wearily and drove home.

It was nearing eight o' clock when the wards alerted her to his presence and she sighed, switching her music over to some harmless mix cd of all of her and Sirius' favorite classic muggle artists that he had given her as part of a set for her trip. Over the surround sound speakers she had insisted on getting Brown Eyed Girl began to play and she started to sway her hips with the music as she put away her homework and dusted her room unnecessarily to occupy herself while she listened to one of her favorite songs. Once it was over and Jump by Van Halen had started up she cheerily grabbed some pajamas (navy blue shorts and a white tank) and made her way to the bathroom. Charlie wasn't home so she didn't feel guilty turning her speakers up as loud as they would go so she could still enjoy her music while she took a quick shower and after throwing her wet brown curls up inot a sloppy bun she washed her face, brushed her teeth, and went back into her room, still dancing slightly along with each new song that came on. He wanted to spy on her? So be it! Living with three guys had taught her not to be embarrassed over such things as bad dancing and she didn't give a rat's ass if he didn't like her dancing. This was her room, her sanctuary, and she would do whatever the fuck she pleased. She was almost tempted to turn around and stick her tongue out at him to where she knew he was hiding in the tree just outside her window.

"Just another brick in the wall," she sang quite loudly, her music still turned up all the way as she danced around her room. Okay so part of her was hoping that if she looked weird enough he would leave her alone and the other half knew that she was only doing this to keep herself from opening the window, pulling him in, and ravaging him on her nice, big, soft bed. _Damn it Bella stop! Stop it right now! _she ordered herself internally followed by a "Hey! Teacher! Leave those kids alone!" as she kicked her stupid biology book stubbing her toe and causing her to fall flat on her arse. "Okay God, I get it, no crazy anger dancing for Bella. Ha ha, you happy now? I'm going to bed!" she called out, shaking her fist skyward as she turned off her stereo and turned off her lights, crawling happily into her bed and closing her eyes before a sudden thought hit her. _Shit he just saw me land myself flat on my arse. _She hoped his laughter made him fall out of the tree and it was with that image in mind that she managed to drift off into dreamland.

The Alarm clock blared, she threw it against the wall. It shattered. This was quickly becoming a rutine, and an expensive one at that. She was going to have to start leaving it far away from her destructive morning self or she would never be able to keep an alarm clock, she only had a limited supply. She made her way to the bathroom at a sloths pace where she freed her hair and grimiced. It looked awful after drying while she slept in that sloppy bun and she quickly focused inward to straighten it out until it was back to it's much more manageable ringlets that she swiftly French braded, leaving a few strays to hang loose about her face and darkened her lashes to give the appearance of mascara and made her chheks slightly rosy, leaving her lips the same shade from yesterday and pulling on a yellow blouse and a pair of white skinnies. Just because the rest of forks was a dull, dreary gray did not mean she had to be. Her purse today was white leather and she grabbed her back pack, slamed her tea, and was out the door.

The door hadn't even had the chance to shut behind him before she saw him. Leaning against his shiny menace of a car Edward Cullen was all greaser in his blue jeans, white tee, and worn jeans. She almost laughed as he reminded her of Sirius. "Hey Baby, how about you let me drive today," he said with a smile. He was blocking her in! Shit this was not going to be good!

"Newsflash, this isn't the sixties Edward, I think you got your times confused," she smirked, shaking her head at his oddities. Was this supposed to impress her? Even if he was inspired by her music hardly THAT old!

"So? Why deny a man his fun?" he teased.

"Man? You're sixteen Edward, not thirty," she teased, knowing he was probably _much _older than that but not letting it show in her voice. In his car a cd was playing "Carry on my Wayward Son" and she had to try very, very hard just to keep herself from laughing when she realized he had probably been alive when that song was on vinyl and that the clothes he was wearing very well could have been from when he experienced the sixties. It was really quite amusing.

"Well are you going to get in or not _little girl_," he teased in a pathetic attempt to get back at me from my earlier statement.

"Okay Edward, whatever you say, just don't eat me or anything," she teased, knowing he would pass it off as harmless and smiling inwardly at her own sadistic humor.

"Don't worry, I don't bite… hard," he joked, humor lighting up his strange topaz eyes, that was one secret she was just dying to figure out.

"Are you wearing contacts?" she asked quite suddenly?

"What? No, of course not. Why do you ask?" he asked nervously, though it was clear he was trying to play it off as nothing. Shit, that really wasn't supposed to be said out loud. Now she needed to save face.

"Oh, um, it's just that your eyes seem darker today is all," she replied, looking down to hide her parcial lie. Yes, his eyes were darker, but she already knew the answer to that.

"Oh, no, I don't wear contacts, they just do that sometimes," he replied, his hands tightly gripping the wheel as he pulled out of her drive way. "So, let's play twenty questions, today it's my turn," he said with a smirk before rattling of his first question. "What's your favorite color?"

She was completely taken off gueard by the change in conversation, but she answered anyway. "It changes,"

"What is it today?"

"Yellow…"

"Yellow? Is that the reason for the bright clothes? What's so special about yellow?" he asked, looking at her curiously though he never wavered from the middle of the lane even as the road curved. Yep, he was definitely not human.

"I miss the sun. Ever since I've moved here it's been cloudy and gray and my clothes are like my own personal rebellion. If the sky's wouldn't part, I'd make my own sun," she replied resolutely, smiling at the slight rediculousness of her statement.

He smiled too, silently loving her personal rebellion against Forks' weather. He once more was overcome with an intence curiosity over this human girl he had only just met. "Favorite stone?"

"Topaz," she smirked, he smiled.

"Song?"

"The One I Love by R.E.M." she replied, giving him her favorite muggle song, it's not like she could tell him every single freaking song by the Hobgoblins was her own personal crack but then, he wouldn't understand even if she could.

"Movie?"

"Baz Luhrmann's Romeo and Juliet. Leonardo Decaprio is the best!" she enthused, practically gushing over her favorite muggle celebrity bas she remembered watching it early in the summer with Ginny and they had all been salivating at the mouth over the hot hunk of an actor. Edward laughed and didn't get the chance to ask her anything else because they were already at the school.

"So Bells?" he asked, clearly still joking with her even as the nick name almost brought tears to her eyes, that's what her friends back home had always called her.

"Yes Edward?" she asked in mock exhasperation.

"How about we continue this conversation, say, over dinner or something in Port Angeles?" he really did NOT want to have to fake eating, but he was just so curious to find out more about the mystery that was Bella Swan

"No, I have to cook dinner for Charlie, but as long as you have me back by seven and don't fill my stomach I'm sure we can hang out for a bit after school," she replied, mentally scolding herself. What was she thinking getting involved with a bloody vampire? She wasn't! She was supposed to be laying low, remaining inconspicuous and hiding from bloody fucking Voldemort so she would be safe not putting her life in danger by going out on the town with a blood sucking man eater! Her banswer was a lie, but she really didn't want to face what could only turn out to be the most awkward dinner ever: Vampires don't eat!

"Sounds good," he said, the relief evident in his voice as he grabbed her books and walked her to her first class all the while trying his best to convince himself the only reason he was doing this was because he was curious and not because she was the most stunning woman he had ever seen and all he wanted to do was ravish her right then and there. This was not good.

School passed by in an agonizingly slow haze as Bella was forced to endure Jessicas mindless drabble all the way through lunch and it was with great relief that she walked through the doors of Biology and took her seat next to Edward who had his nose in a book about phscology or some such. She took out her notebook and hastily wrote a note…

_Bella- So what's your favorite color?_

_Edward- Blue_

_Bella- Favorite stone?_

_Edward- Onyx_

_Bella- Song?_

_Edward- Brown Eyed Girl… Van Morrison_

_Bella- Movie?_

_Edward- Dracula_

Bell couldn't help laughing at that, he was laughing too but he just assumed she found his choice funny when really she was bursting at the seams over the irony. She had already had to mentally keep herself in check after his answer of "Brown Eyed Girl" and this was just too much. She was almost falling out of her seat as she shook with mirth.

"Ms. Swan if you would be so kind as to answer my question please," the teacher stated, clearly not amused.

"Vacuole" Edward whispered from her side and she immediately repeated it much to the displeasure of their teacher.

"Thanks, she murmered, her bvoice barely audible but she knew he would hear.

"No problem," he replied, smirking at her with his crooked half smile that she was quickly falling in love with.

"You really are quite full of yourself," she admonished, her own Malfoy smirk firmly in place.

"You have no idea," was his only reply before they fell silent for the duration of the class. Just because they were no longer talking, however, did not mean she was able to pull her mind away from im. She felt drawn to him, as if he were a magnet and she a nail, and every so often she found herself stealing small glances only to look away the moment she caught his beautiful eyes. Eyes that were not read. That had to be a good thing right? She had been taught in DADA that their eyes were always red from the consumption of human blood so surely since his eyes were not red he couldn't be like all the monsters her books had told of?

Once the bell rang he quickly gathered her books before she even had the chance and carried them out of the room, forcing her to follow.

"Ugh, you are such a prick!" Bella sighed in exhasperation. He smirked.

"What's with all the british terms popett, if it weren't for the lack of an accent I would have sworn you were a Brit! Prick, dunderhead, what's next? Bollocks?" he teased, his eyes alight with mirth.

"I'll have you know my mother is British," she said, the lie rolling smoothly off her tongue, though she supposed that was because it wasn't really a lie. Her mother really _was_ British, but then, so was she.

"Yet another mystery solved, thank ya love," he said with a smirk before handing her back her books and leaving her at the door to the gym, completely flabbergasted. "Love?"

**Well there it is, they simply can't stay away from each other even when their OOC now can they? Ha ha, let me know what you think!**

**With love-A**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! So I have things to do today such as work and horseback riding so I was not expecting to be able to post this but thing is I'm a bit of an insomniac and therefore woke up at four this morning with no ability to fall back to sleep! Instead I did what I usually do on such mornings and fixed some coffee and got on my computer. So here is the fourth chapter, the product of my insomnia and the beginning of the thickening of the plot! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight and Harry Potter would I really be writing fanfictions about them? No**

Chapter Four

Okay what ever stupid ass muggle invented PE should be _crucioed _into insanity and then pounded to death by his own fucking dodge balls! She was getting more bruises than a pro wrestler and she was NOT happy even if she could hide them with a thought they still _hurt_! She was still nursing one of said bruises when she was met at the door of the gym by a concerned looking Edward that immediately sent a glare Newton's way to scare him off. "Are you okay?" he asked as he took her books and she rifled for her keys only to remember she had hitched a ride with Edward.

"No I am not okay! Whoever the hell invented dodge ball needs to be roasted at the stake! It's bloody ridiculous! All people do is chase you around with stupid rubber balls and try their best to HIT you! Not to mention the fact that my feet can't even be relied upon to carry me across a flat surface at the walk! How the hell am I supposed to dodge AND run at the same fucking time! I swear Lauren Mallard what's-her-face hit me in the back of the head and I was about to kill a bitch!" She protested firmly, her voice escalating as she seethed. Poor Edward looked like he didn't know whether to fall into hysterics or run for his nonexistent life.

"Okay, I get it, you need to blow off some steam. Please don't kill my car?" he begged as she furiously slammed the door shut. They had been steadily crossing the parking lot as she ranted.

As if that were the water to her fire she immediately cooled, looking over at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, that got a bit out of hand."

"A bit," he conceded with a sly grin, starting the engine and zipping out of the parking lot. He was going way too fast for it to be legal but compared to the night bus it was nothing, besides he was a vampire, he had some amazing reflexes.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked once they made it there in half the time they should have. She smiled.

"Know of any good music stores?"

"A few," he conceded, pulling over to the side of the street and paying the meter before taking her hand so they could stroll down main street. He knew of just the place.

Bella couldn't help looking up at him or the thrill of excitement that shot through her limbs like electricity when he grabbed her fingers and she smoothly intertwined them with his. His hand was cold and hard, but his skin was soft, and her hand felt just right as it was dwarfed by his.

"So I take it from your favorite song you like the classics?" he asked, his voice a whisper by her ear. She loved the way his cool breath sent a shiver down her spine and it took a lot of lying to herself to blame it on the fact that he was a vampire. She knew she should not be getting attached to such a creature, but then she would think of Remus and how he managed to overcome his 'disorder' and she would snuggle herself closer into his side. If it was so wrong to be feeling this way then why did it feel so inexplicably _right. _And if it was wrong… did she even care? Enough to stay away? She already knew the answer to that. No, she could never stay away from him. She had grown much to close in the short time she had known him for that.

"Yes, there is just something about classic rock and music in general, some quality that bands today seem to like. I have always been drawn to the classics." she answered smoothly, deciding to be daring and slip her arm around his waist. He stiffened at first, and she knew he was probably facing the same conclusions she had just made when he relaxed into her and allowed her arm to stay, removing his hand from hers and instead wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Soon he turned them and they ducked into a small music shop.

"Hey Edward," a man at the counter greeted; she smiled. She had to admit to herself that she was very, very pleased to have been taken somewhere he so obviously frequents.

"Come here often?" she teased with a sly grin, dancing out of his grasp as she hid herself behind one of the racks, smiling at him coyly.

"Maybe," he replied, calmly chasing her in a silent return of her movements. They kept it at a walk as she would move from one rack to another, always managing to twist away at the last moment so that he would be unable to catch her without revealing his inhuman skills. A huge Cheshire grin had long since spread across her face, she hadn't had this much fun since she left England.

"Well aren't you just a little minx," he teased. At this her smile grew even bigger.

"You have no idea," she said before giving him a sly wink, grabbing a cd, and walking over to the counter with a little more sway to her hips than she would normally employ. He definitely noticed.

"Jesus Christ Bella. You're going to be the death of me," he admonished once they had left the shop and she had finally allowed him to catch up with her. He smoothly wrapped both arms around her waist to stop her as he whispered in her ear. She almost melted, her knees buckling as his voice and scent screwed with her common since.

"Impossible," was her smooth reply as she once again maneuvered out of his arms and dragged him by the hands down the street. They had been in the music store for a long time and it was going to get dark soon, they needed to get back to the car. They were half way there when her phone rang.

"Bueno?" she answered cheerily, smirking at the defeated look on Edwards face, it really was quite adorable.

"Hey, Bella, it's Charlie. I have to stay at work late to work on some paperwork. Will you be all right for dinner?" Charlie asked over the line.

"Yeah, I'm actually in Port Angeles so that works out great," she replied, a smile overtaking her face again. Her cheeks were starting to get sore from all of the smiling she had been doing lately.

"All right then, see you tomorrow kid," he replied, quickly hanging up the phone. He really was a man of few words.

"That was my dad, he has to work late so it looks like we don't have to leave after all," she explained unnecessarily. Edward smiled.

"So what next?" he asked.

"Hmm, I hear the best hot dogs in Washington are sold at a booth on the docks, how's that sound?" she asked innocently, though she was inwardly laughing hard enough that had it been out loud she would have pissed herself.

"I'm not really all that hungry, but a walk along the docks sounds great," he replied with a look in his eyes as if he was hiding some grand secret. If only he knew how well she was aware of said "secret."

So with his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist they made their slow way towards the docks. He felt so good in the warm night air, and his scent was overpowering. She breathed him in as deep as she could before pressing herself even tighter into his side. Once again she found herself immensely grateful to be a metamorphagus; this would have been very difficult and _very _dangerous if she had not had the ability to disguise the scent of her blood. He pulled her closer. Finally he spoke.

"This really isn't right Bella," he began, she sighed. She knew this was coming. "I'm not right for you, I can never be what you need," he said somberly as if it pained him as much to say it as it pained her to hear it.

"I really don't care Edward, so stop," she protested. She did _not _want to have this conversation right now. Thankfully, he dropped the issue. She could see in his eyes that the conversation was from over though.

Instead they continued walking as the sunset around them and she ordered a hot dog eating it on the go and allowing them to walk along the peer in silent companionship. This was not good, whether she had accepted what was happening between them or not she still couldn't help but think that. This was not supposed to happen. This was _never _supposed to happen. She had fled England to _escape _danger and here she was putting herself right back into harm's way.

The stars were firmly in the sky by the time they began to make their slow way back to the car and she let out a soft yawn. At least one of them actually had to _sleep _and it would be nice to get back while there was still time to do so. The streets were empty and suddenly she captured Edward's hand and captured his hand as she began to poorly sing Brown eyed girl and laugh at the same time. He had looked way to lost in thought and it was one of the only things she could think of to distract him. He laughed, zeroing in on her as he began to hum along and sway them to the music with each step.

She was halfway through the song when it happened. Edward, distracted, had not noticed the approach of two brutish looking men that quickly grabbed them from behind but before he could maneuver away the second man pulled a gun on Bella, stopping him in his tracks.

He was stuck with a dilemma, the only way he could save her was to expose himself. If he acted any slower than his absolute max speed she would die. If he tried to do this the human way, she would die. His mind was a mess as he decided first thing was first; see what he wants.

"Please, put the gun down, that's not necessary. What do you want? Money? I'm loaded. You want some wheels, that's my car over there. Please just put the gun down," he begged, trying his best to calmly talk the man down. Maybe this didn't have to get ugly.

"Naw man, keep your shit, we only came for the girl, but now that you mention it ill take your wallet and keys too and maybe, just maybe, when we're finished with her I won't lodge this bullet in her skull," the fat man that was holding Bella said, pressing the barrel closing to her face. For some reason she just stood there, as if in denial, she didn't react at all. That was what scared him the most.

"Please, just put the gun _down_," he begged, fear shining in his eyes. He couldn't let them kill her, but was she worth exposing himself? The answer came immediately and without deliberation: yes. Yes she was worth a thousand exposures if it meant she would be safe, and with his decision made he attacked. Before their attackers even had time to blink he had smashed the face of his attacker in before repeating the gesture with the other, and within the space of a second they both lay dead on the floor. He never even had time to pull the trigger.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry," Edward cried, pulling her close as he breathed her in and basked in her warmth. He would have to tell her now, but she was safe. Her heart beat firmly against his chest and each breath brought him a bit closer to sanity. "Are you okay? Ah hell who am I kidding? You're probably in shock. Where's the nearest restaurant? You need sugar."

Just like that she was reminded of Remus and his chocolate. She smiled into his chest. "Edward, it's okay, I'm fine, I'm not in shock," she said calmly and just like that it was _her _soothing _him. _"Though after that spectacle you just made I _am _going to need some answers," she said, as she did she felt him cringe around her. She was actually rather happy it would finally come out in the open that she knew about him, though the way that feat was achieved was rather sickening and left her stomach roiling. She absolutely _hated _blood

"Okay, here comes the running and screaming. Just know that I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me after this, but you have to promise not to tell _anyone._"

"I promise, and I sincerely doubt that anything that could possibly apply to you would send me running and screaming."

"Bella, I'm a vampire," he said, not looking her in the eye but instead down at the bloody side walk as he waited for her to push him away in disgust. What he heard instead completely through him for a loop.

"For real? Like coffins and stuff? Do you live in Forks to avoid the sunlight?" she asked incredulously. Oh yes, she was thoroughly enjoying this, she just hoped her mirth didn't show in her eyes. "Your not going to drink my blood are you?" she asked in mock horror. Oh yeah, she was laying it on thick.

"To the first no, no coffins. Yes we live in Forks to avoid the sunlight but it can't hurt us or anything. And no, I most certainly will NOT suck your blood, nor that of any other human for that matter. My coven and I only feed from animals," he explained, so stressed out he didn't even see her humor. That was definitely a good thing.

"Well my valiant vampire knight, that's certainly nice and all but can we please get away from here, I can't stand the smell of blood," she asked, disgusted by their surroundings, and it was only then that the mouth watering scent hit him through his distraction and he immediately stopped breathing, grabbed her into his arms, and ran them to his car with vampire speed only to have her steady herself against him the moment he let her down.

"I'm so sorry, you must see me as a monster," he mumbled, once again staring down at the side walk.

"For what? Saving my life? I think not, Edward. Those men surrendered their right to life the moment they decided to take mine," she replied firmly, her hand under his chin gently urged him into looking her in the eyes. At least now she knew why they weren't red.

"How can you be taking this all so calmly?" he asked incredulously, but instead of an answer she pulled herself as close to him as possible and drew his lips into a searing, unexpected kiss that he found himself returning even before his brain had registered what was happening. This was so wrong; he was so wrong for her, and yet he couldn't bring himself to stop. Her lips were so soft against his, the odd lack of tempting blood smell allowed him to deepen the kiss with ease, careful only in that he did not wish to crush her. She was so warm, her lips tasted so good, and instead of pulling away like he should have he pushed her firmly up against the side of his car.

She knew that she had crossed the line, but her ability to mask the scent of her blood had given her a level of confidence that anyone with an inch of sanity would scoff at. _Really Bella? _she thought. _This is just so typical of you. Man tells you he's a vampire and instead of running and screaming like any sane, normal person you snog him! _Oh well, at least she would have some fun stories to tell Sirius later. That thought alone caused her to smirk into the kiss before pulling him even closer. His phone rang.

"Damn it," he hissed, pulling away from her and reaching for his phone. She was tempted to just take it from him and break it, but she didn't. Stupid muggles and their stupid interfering technology.

"What is it Alice?" he grumbled.

"Just letting you know that you need to douse some ice on those groins brother dearest, things were going to get a bit out of hand," she warned in her infuriating, overly chipper voice. He let out a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Good bye Alice," he said as he closed his phone as harshly as he could without breaking it.

"I should probably get you home," he said at last, his voice resigned. She nodded her head in reply and he opened the passenger side door for her, kissing the back of her hand before swinging it shut. It was only after he had put the key in the ignition that he noticed the smirk that was quite apparent on her face and turned to her questioningly.

"You're cute when you're frustrated," she replied, smiling mischievously. He groaned.

"Really Bella? First I kill two men, tell you I'm a vampire, and run you all the way back to the car in less than five seconds and in return you kiss me. Now you're telling me I'm cute? What part of blood thirsty monster is it that's not registering in that beautiful mind of yours?"

"The monster part. You can tell yourself that all you want Eddie boy but you're not foolin' me!" she shot back, smirking again as she placed her feet on his dash, her eyes defiant.

"And now it's Eddie boy? You know I usually make it a point _not _to kill humans, but you keep it up and I'm sure just this once I can make an exception," he teased, they were already half way back to Forks. He really was a skilled driver.

"Sure sure, you do that," she teased back as he grabbed her hand and started stroking the back of it with his palm.

"You know what's weird about you though Bella?" he asked out of the blue.

"Oh I know plenty of things that are weird about me hun, of which do you speak?" she said, causing his own smirk to light up his face. She was really good at that; those smirks. If he didn't know any better he would think she was some kind of aristocrat.

"I was _speaking _of the fact that unlike every other human or animal for that matter, I can't smell your blood. It's the oddest thing but I'm starting to think it's for the same reason I can't read your mid," his smirk fell, he had said too much. She stiffened at his observation, desperately hoping he would attribute it to him saying he could read minds and not the truth; that she was hiding something.

"Read minds? How is it that you can read minds? And you can't read mine? Why?" she asked, her voice bordering on frantic as she tried her best to take the conversation away from the lack of tempting blood smell.

"I don't know why I can't read yours, but yes, I can read minds. You see, when you are changed into a vampire sometimes if you have a really strong trait, it will strengthen and carry over. For instance, Carlidle suspects that before I was changed I was very good at reading people, and now I can read minds. It's different with you though. I can see, smell you, feel you. I _know _your there, but if I were to go simply by the presence of your mind, I would feel alone in this car."

She knew what the answer to that was of course, but she couldn't tell him. To tell him about occlumency would be to reveal her secret and break her vow and contrary to popular belief she did NOT have a death wish.

"Well that's good for me at least. No nosy vampires sticking their abilities where they don't belong," she teased, squeazing his hand as they pulled into her driveway.

"I suppose so. Sometimes I think I don't _want_ to know what goes on in that mind of yours. Your so frustrating, but I think I like the suspense. I could spend forever trying to figure out who you are," he said sincerely, kissing her hand before running at vampire speed around to the other side of the car to open her door for her.

"I think you could spend forever and still not know everything," she replied with a knowing smirk as he leant down to kiss her good night. He pressed her firmly against the car once more and she twisted her fingers into his hair for a good five minutes before she forced herself to pull away. "Good night Edward," she whispered against his lips, and with a wink she turned away, walking up the steps to the front door and letting herself in. One last look awarded her with a vision of him calmly leaning against his car where she had left him, crooked smile in place as he stared at her hungrily. She smiled, knowing that that hunger she saw in his eyes had nothing to do with her blood and everything to do with _her. _

**Well there you have it, the fruits of my insomnia. I hope you liked it and please let me know of your thoughts.**

**Best wishes for a great day-A**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, sorry it took me so long to update! I know most people only say that after like two weeks but since I try to post a new chapter every day it feels like I've fallen off the wagon. This chapter is mainly filler with some transition material and was mostly just fun to write. I hope it's equally fun to read and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own a beat up old '89 Volvo that I absolutely adore. That big hunk of metal can get up to 90m/hr and survive the impact! I do not however own Twilight and Harry Potter; oh well! Hope you like this anyway!**

Chapter Five

She could still feel the coolness of his lips against her own as she walked into her room and collapsed onto her bed, a smile the width of Washington spreading across her face as she turned on her stereo and grabbed her pajamas to start her nightly routine. She took her shower and quickly brushed her teeth, throwing her hair up in a sloppy bun before pulling on her usual shorts and tank. Back in her room she still had not detected Edwards presence through the wards which turned out to be a very, very good thing because just then she was assaulted by a persistent tapping at her window.

Once opened a huge gray owl burst through with a rather large package and not before immediately taking off again without even a treat. "Well that was odd," she grumbled, opening the letter.

_Bella!_

_Hey Bells! It's only been a day and I already miss you like absolute crazy! So today my family and I all went with Harry and Hermione to Diagon Alley for books and the like and Sirius and I found the coolest thing in one of the pawn shops. Apparently he and Harry have a pair and he and James used to. These things are so awesome because they are… drum roll please? TWO WAY MIRRORS! We can talk to each other at any time from anywhere! This is going to be so cool and honestly it is so much better than trying to send letters VIA the International Owling Network, besides hadn't we just been complaining that Dumbledore would only let you receive and send one letter a week! Just say my name into the mirror when your done reading and we can talk face to face!_

_All My love!_

_-Gin _

A smile as wide as any she had ever boasted was lighting her face as she hastily tore at the wrapping and pulled out an ornate bronze hand mirror, immediately calling for her friend. She was so happy she had to remind herself to breathe and it was _such _a relief Edward was obviously busy.

"Bells?" Ginny asked excitedly, her face appearing in the curious mirror.

"Ginny! This is so awesome! I was going insane without being able to get a hold of you! The mirrors are bloody brilliant!" she enthused, smiling happily at her best friend in the whole world.

"I know! I was getting worried one of the owls had gone astray or something but I guess this was the best I could hope for since they practically had to fly half way around the world! How are you?" the mirror Ginny asked.

"Oh you know me, just busy stirring up trouble, getting beat up by muggles with rubber balls and making out with blood thirsty vampires. The usual, how are you?" she finished with a smirk. Oh yes, this was going to be good.

"Oh I'm all right… bored… wait, did you say 'vampires'? What is going on over there?"

"Yep, apparently Forks is host to a whole coven of non human killing vampires, isn't that so typical? I go to Forks to escape the dangers of the magical world and only manage to bury myself neck deep into a whole new set of problems."

"Shite Bells! and you're making out with one? Do you have a death wish? Are you _trying _to get yourself killed?"

"Geese Gin, chill, I made sure to metamorph my scent first, it's not like my blood is calling to him or anything. Besides, if dying is what it takes to get close to this guy I would die a thousand deaths just to kiss him. He is SO amazing! Besides, his coven remind me of Remmy, it's not like their monsters who go around on mass killing sprees. They didn't choose to be what they are either."

"Wow Bella. Just… wow. Is there no end to you're stupidity? No, don't answer that. I don't want to know. So putting aside the fact that he has fangs and all because that's just creepy, is he a good kisser?"

"No, he is definitely not a 'good' kisser," she said, using her fingers to put quotations around the 'good', "he is a PHENOMINAL kisser. Besides he totally saved my life today. It was so cute." "Great, you say cute and I automatically know it was ghastly. What did he do, rip the poor bastards to pieces or something?"

"Close hun, but no dice. He smashed their faces in."

"You have problems."

"And you're the best friend of someone with problems, so what does that say about you?"

"That I'm a saint, but that's beside the point."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, so how are things with Harry?"

"The usual. I try to get close, he pulls away and goes off on a tangent about how it's too dangerous. We have mind blowing make up sex after another long, heated argument and the process begins again," she said with a wicked grin.

"Oh you know you love it."

"I do, so how long have you known this vamp? You've only been there for like five days!"

"Not much, but he's a good man, I can tell."

"Oh yes, the infamous Bella intuition."

"Hey! I haven't been wrong in my judgment of character yet!"

"Whatever. Lot's of love hun but it's late over on this side of the pond so I'm going to have to let you go," she said with a guilty yawn.

"That's cool, talk to you later. Bye!"

Just like that their conversation was over and Ginny's freckled face was no longer looking back up at her but she felt infinitely better after even those short few minutes with her friend. She really, really missed her. Not five minutes after she turned her stereo on and started on her homework did the wards alert her to Edwards presence. She smiled, she had started to think he wasn't coming. For the most part she ignored him until right before she closed her eyes for the night. "Good night Edward," she mumbled and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning came much too quickly. The alarm clock blared at the same time as always only this time she didn't even get the satisfaction of smashing it against the wall because the night before she had remembered to move it out of reach. Stupid, annoying muggle contraption! Ugh!

She stumbled into the bathroom at a sloth's pace and quickly fixed her hair into a ponytail, that was about as inventive as she was willing to get this morning. From her closet came an old ACDC t-shirt commandeered from Sirius and shrunk magically so it fit like a second layer of skin. Kind of skanky, now that she thought about it, but she liked the way it flattered her breasts. After all, she did have a smexy vampire boyfriend to impress now. Next was a simple pair of green cargo pants that hung low on her hips and a pair of black converse. Simple. Comfortable. Sexy. Just how she liked it. She was just finishing up her tea when a knock came from the door.

"Just a minute!" she cried, grabbing her purse and back pack after slamming the dregs and depositing the cup in the sink. She opened the door and was just about to mouth off a greeting when her lips were silenced by cold marble. Flustered for a moment she had to remind herself to breathe before she enthusiastically deepened the kiss. _I mean really,_ she thought _if this is what I have to look forward to every morning I might just become a morning person._

Her bags dropped to the ground as she wound her fingers in his hair in an attempt to pull him closer. The door behind her soon became her only support system as he ravaged her lips and her knees grew weak. He smelled so good, tasted so good, it was over whelming. In fact, overwhelming was probably the understatement of the century.

She felt so cold in between him and the cool wood of the door, but temperature was so far from her mind as he enveloped her against it's frame that the shiver that ran through her body had almost nothing to do with how cold she was feeling at the moment and everything to do with his hand which had snuck stealthily under the hem of her shirt and was now stroking her stomach along the line of her cargo's.

"Edward," she gasped as his lips traveled to her jaw. "Not that this isn't smashing and all, but we have ten minutes to get to school before the bell rings." They were five minutes late. Her English teacher was _not _pleased.

"Bella, care to explain why you were late to class," he asked menacingly.

"Why yes sir, it seems that when I was leaving this morning I found myself stuck against the door. It took forever to pry myself free. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience." He looked at her skeptically but she kept her face the picture of innocence. After all, it wasn't _technically _a lie.

"Well Miss Swan if you would be so kind as to have a seat and take out your copy of _Great Expectations _the class would like to begin," he said, obviously he was not a good judge of atmosphere because the class most certainly did _not _want to begin.

It was about half way through the class and she was on her second sketch of her English teacher facing a comb shaped bogart when he called her name. "Well Miss Swan, since you seem so completely captivated by today's lecture why don't you give us _you're _enlightening opinion on his opening?" the teacher asked, looking at her as if she were the scum beneath his boots, most likely doubting that she had even cracked open her copy.

"Personally I find it quite dull. You see unlike most successful authors such as Jane Austin and the Bronte sisters he begins his story by giving all of the boring, insignificant details about the setting before he even mentions the characters in any significant fashion. His second paragraph takes up the whole first and most of the second page simply describing the moors of all places, and I've been there professor, trust me; they're not all that exciting," she replied with the trademark Malfoy smirk lighting up her face with humor.

He was looking at her as if she had grown another head, as were most of the rest of the class. She just continued her smirk and buffed her nails on her cargos completely unaffected.

"Yes well, that is certainly one opinion, I guess I should just be glad you've read the first two pages," he said gruffly, completely miffed.

"Oh no professor, I've read much more than the first few pages, in fact I've finished it, and quite frankly the rest of the book really isn't any better," she replied. There she went saying 'professor' again. She needed to watch her mouth; even Edward had said she talked like a Brit. Oh well, old habits die hard.

"Well Miss Swan, I'm glad you have read your material but maybe it would be best if you let the rest of the class for their own opinions on the matter?" She scoffed, like those stupid muggles had even bothered to read it.

Soon after that the bell rang and she was forced to sit through an hour of government. That class was really starting to get on her nerves, sketches just weren't cutting it anymore. She was severely tempted to just go to the restroom and never come back. It's not like the teacher would notice, he never noticed that five minutes in half his class was asleep either; or maybe he just didn't care. He was rather old for a muggle.

So it was with great relief that she headed towards the cafeteria after the lunch bell. At least now she would get the chance to see Edward, and, sure enough, when she left the lunch line he was waiting for her all by his lonesome at an empty table.

"Afternoon Bella, I heard you were late for English today. What a shame, did you miss anything of import?" he asked with his crooked smile and laughter shining in his eyes.

"No not at all really. I did get in trouble though but once I explained about how I was so late because I found myself stuck against my front door he was quite understanding," she replied, smirk in place.

"Really? That _is _unfortunate."

"Not really, I'd say I rather enjoyed myself," she replied, inching her face closer to his across the table as he enveloped her hand in his own.

"Well that's good, we wouldn't want to have you inconvenienced or anything. Besides, it's not my fault you decided to dress so provocatively today. I simply couldn't help myself."

"Now, now Edward, where's that famous self control I've heard so much about?" she asked coyly.

"I have no self control around you Bella, that's just it," he replied sincerely.

"Oh? Is that why your beautiful blond bombshell of a coven mate is trying to kill me with her eyes, or do I have some 'peroxide is for manikins' sign taped to my back?"

"No, that's just Rosalie. She can be rather protective of our family and she doesn't like that you know. She thinks I should have just let them kill you so we wouldn't have to move or anything if things go… well… bad, between us," he answered, staring down at the table top instead of meeting her eyes.

"Bad? Like what?" Bella asked, genuinely curious as she ignored the mention of his 'sister's' homicidal thoughts.

"Bad like she has it into her head that I'm going to eat you or something. Don't worry about it, she's just paranoid."

"Okay. Your eyes are lighter today… more butterscotch. Why is that?"

"I went hunting last night. They darken as we get thirstier," he explained as if he were discussing weather patterns.

"Oh," was all she said. _So that's why he wasn't playing stalker last night, _she thought, happy that the mystery was solved.

"So it's ACDC today then?" he asked, gesturing with a tilt of his head towards her shirt.

"Yep, what can I say I'm sucker for the oldies," she smiled.

"I'd say, I am over a hundred years old and all. You must like _very _old things."

"Nah, only the good looking ones frozen in time as a seventeen year old sex haired vampire," she replied teasingly.

"Sex hair? Really? The only reason it's so messed up is because you wouldn't leave it alone this morning!" he shot back.

"Oh please, it was bad even before you had me as an excuse. Nice try though, but no dice."

And so went their lunch as they easily filled it with light banter and she picked at her pizza. Okay, so it had only been three days, but since when did she ever half ass _anything._ If she was going to have a boyfriend, she was jumping off the deep end feet first and bring on the cold water! That's just the kind of girl she had always been. It was signature Bella, and this relationship had 'Bella' written all over it. As for Edward, well, he had gone over a hundred years without a girlfriend. Could you blame him?

"What would you have me do then, gel it down?" he asked defensively.

"No, I said it was sex hair, not unattractive. I rather like it the way it is."

"Well then could you please stop calling it 'sex hair'" he begged. She smiled.

"Why Edward? Is that a sensitive subject? I think you look smexy with sex hair." She almost laughed at the expression that took over his face. She could have sworn that were he human his face would be crimson.

"Smexy?"

"Yes Edward, not all of us are over a hundred years old. Get with the times. Smexy is _so _a word. Just wait, within the next twenty years it'll be in Webster's," she said with confidence, buffing her nails against her shirt before looking up at him coyly through her lashes. She could have sworn she heard two very feminine laughs coming from his family's table.

"Oh okay, allow me a moment to silently revere the omniscient Queen Bella. Who was I to ever question you? What was I thinking?" he teased only to be caught short when she shot back her reply.

"You obviously weren't, but then you rarely do, do you? I mean come on, striped shirts do _not _go with striped shorts. I can't believe Alice and Rosalie even let you out of the _house_ like that," she said with a smirk. This time she was absolutely positive she was not mistaken in hearing those same two feminine laughs from directly behind her. This was going to be fun, she couldn't wait to meet them.

"Ouch, that really hurt Bells. No amount of steel could ever pierce my skin and in just moments your tongue managed to do just that. What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked, feigning a wound in his chest right above his non-beating heart.

"You should see what else my tongue can pierce," she teased, still looking up at her from under his lashes.

"Damn Bella, you really are a minx."

"Maybe you should just watch what you say. It's not my fault your constantly setting yourself up for failure," and with the end of her comment the bell rang, but the moment she left the cafeteria doors she found herself dragged away and pressed up against the side wall of the building as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Once again he was only encouraging her; if being a minx got her responses like this the last thing she planned on doing was _stopping. _

"I have been wanting to do that since the moment you walked through the cafeteria doors," he growled, pushing her up against the wall even more firmly.

"So why didn't you?" she mocked before breaking the kiss and sliding away. She _had _already been late to one class today because of him; best not to make it a habit. His reply was a dark chuckle as he walked behind her and into the class room right before the bell rang, pulling her seat out before taking his own.

"Well aren't we just the gentleman?" she teased, "Thank you."

"No problem," he said, and then the teacher began another boring, sleep worthy lesson. She might just have been able to sleep too if Edward hadn't started rubbing her knee. Much too distracting. He was obviously trying to get back at her for her teasing in the cafeteria, but two could play that game. Completely ignoring whatever nonsense the teacher was going on about now she slipped her hand onto his thigh and began to massage her way up, causing him to freeze and let out a soft, nearly inaudible growl.

"Now now Edward, has no one ever taught you not to dish out more than you can take?" she whispered, her keen eyes lit up with a mischievous fire.

And so a war was ensued, right there in the middle of class, too bad it got prematurely disbanded with the sudden presence of the fire alarm.

"Great, another drill," he groaned, reaching out for her hand to help her up.

"Hmm, too bad. We were having so much fun too," she teased with a smirk before taking off ahead of him, a little more swing in her step than was usually present. She really was starting to hate muggle school. The kids were annoying, the teachers rude, and the facilities were just horrid, but thanks to Edward and Ginny's mirror she was beginning to feel a spark of hope that this temporary exile from all those she had come to love would not be so bad after all.

**Well, there you have it! Another day, another chapter gone by. I just want to say a quick thank you to my wonderful reviewers, your praise helped me get this out even through the aching in my muscles from standing all day and chasing renegade children around the barn where I work. Let me know what you think and I should be finished with the next chapter soon, hopefully tomorrow! **

**All My Love-A**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, okay! I know it's been a few days but now that it's summer my boss has had me working from 8:30a.m. to 7:00p.m. and I only have like an hour tops to work on this story every day by the time I get home and stuff. So please bear with me, I promise I haven't fallen off the wagon and this story WILL be finished, but it's probably going to be down to one chapter a week from now on. I'll try to update as much as possible but my job and horse back riding come first, so one a week is going to have to do for now!**

**Disclaimer: Like the horses at my stable, I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight, I just enjoy taking them for a ride!**

Chapter 6

"Mike I'm going to kill you!" Bella shouted as she stalked out of the changing room, her eyes blazing, face aflame with indignation. Oh, he was _so _going to pay. "How dare you peek you pervert! Did you think we wouldn't notice? I should chop off your balls and feed them to you! I swear, you are so bloody immature! Tell me, have you grown up at all since you were five or are you like some child in a teenagers body? Ugh, I swear you boys are so predictable! All alike in immaturity!" she shouted, the door open behind her as she prepared to take her leave, still glaring daggers at him even as the door closed but as soon as he was blocked from view she burst into laughter, holding her knees to support herself so that she didn't fall over.

"Wow Bella, that was some serious generalization you made there. Are you saying I'm immature too? I am technically still at the maturity level of a seventeen year old male you know. At least physically, I am," Edward teased from behind her. Not only had he heard her whole tirade he had also had the pleasure of reading the poor bastards thought's. The boy was scared shitless.

"That was so much fun! He reminded me a bit of some guy friends I had back home for a minute there. The look on his face was priceless! And yes, just because your like a century old or whatever does not exempt you from that rule. You're just better at hiding you're immaturity. You know what they say; practice makes perfect."

"Yes love, I'm sure you are absolutely right," he acquiesced, humor shining forth from his smiling face and eyes.

"Don't 'yes love' me. I'm sick of this place, let's go," and with that they were gone, Edward's driving getting them to her 'home' in just a few short minutes. The house was empty; Charlie was at work. The shutters were drawn and the house dark, lonely, she didn't want to spend the whole rest of the afternoon by herself.

"Do you want to come in? Charlie won't be home for hours yet," she said, smiling up at him sweetly as he pulled her from the car.

"Is that an effort to seduce me Miss Swan?" he teased, his messy copper hair hanging in front of his eyes, teasing her; begging to be swept back and out of the way. His stance was relaxed as he held here there at the door, his arms to her sides, trapping her in front of him. He was so beautiful it was hard to keep herself from jumping him right there for all the world to see, but she managed to restrain herself.

"Not exactly," she teased before capturing his lips with her own and moaning softly as he pressed her up against the door. It was like morning all over again as her back arched into him and she grabbed him firmly, pulling him even closer, taking time only to breathe and even then she managed most of that without ever disconnecting their lips. He was not warm or soft, but she honestly didn't care. He smelled amazing, like spice and cider and pine and a musky sort of scent that was uniquely Edward. He tasted like spring rain and a shiver of pleasure ran down her spine as he slipped one hand beneath her shirt and began stroking her stomach, the other still firm against the door. She was lost, drowning in sensation as suddenly the world became more clear; the bird calls more sweet and pronounced, the soft drip of the ever present moisture of forks as it fell from the tree just to the left of the porch, the harsh grain of the wood against her back and the individual hairs at the nape of Edwards neck. Being with Edward never seemed to block out the world like all of her storybooks, both muggle and magical; being with Edward instead made her more aware. When she was with him the world came to life and seemed to be rich with meaning. She liked the way she saw the world with Edward, and she liked how _right _it felt to have him press her up against the wooden door of her 'father's' house. Yes, Forks was turning out to be much better than she ever could have hoped or dared dream.

Still connected at the lips Edward reached over her head and pulled the spare key down from the eave, opening the door and sliding her back against it on the other side, out of the cold.

"Edward, how did you know the key was there? I've never used it in front of you," she said, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear him say it. Their snoging session was now officially over.

"Well, um, you see… I might have kind of been spying on you," he said awkwardly, looking like the child that got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. It really was quite endearing and she almost lost all control and kissed him again.

Almost.

"Spying? For how long?" she asked, feigning shock.

"Uh, since the first day of school. I'm sorry, I was curious," he replied, begging her with his eyes not to turn him out for being a peeping tom. She smirked. _This is so much fun!_

"You know if you wanted to watch me sleep you could have just asked. My window's always open," she said with a wink before sauntering into the living room and collapsing in fake exhaustion on the couch.

"You little-" he started but was cut off.

"Minx, yeah I know. Now come over here and kiss me you big, ferocious, evil vampire. Seek redemption in my waiting lips," she mocked, almost sounding like a modern day Juliet. She could imagine the scene now '_and palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss'_ Sometimes she amused even herself. Okay, make that _most _of the time. Must come from being an outcast for so long. She had no more time to deliberate as his lips crashed down onto hers but she pulled away before he had the chance to deepen it and, walking into the living room, she collapsed against the couch feigning exhaustion.

"Oh come on, you're not really tired are you?" he teased, having followed her into the room he now sat on the arm of the couch by her shoeless feet.

She didn't answer; instead she started fake snoring, trying her hardest not to laugh like she was _dying _to do. She could just imagine the look on Edwards face an was sorely tempted to cheat and have a look for herself.

"Now now Bella, I've been spying on you remember? And I _know _you don't snore," he mocked, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he reached down and tickled her feet with his freezing fingers. She jumped so high off the couch she toppled off the other side, hitting her bum hard on the floor, her indignant gaze glaring daggers into his as she had to restrain herself from turning her hair red, a reflex she had had since birth whenever she got mad. Sure he could have easily caught her, but the look on her face was so worth restraining his instincts.

"Oh you are so not getting any," she said, flipping her hair over one shoulder and making her way into the kitchen where she began the early preparations of lasagna for dinner later that night. Edward followed, the look on his face silently begging forgiveness. She sighed and let up on her cold demeanor inviting him to say something.

"You and your father aren't really close, are you?" he asked for seemingly no reason. Her hands tightened on the counter as she closed her eyes tightly, reason telling her he meant Charlie but reflex making her automatically think of a tall, overbearing man with long blond hair and grey eyes like tempered steel.

"No," she managed, though it was a barely audible release of air from her lips. A single tear slid down her left cheek. "My mom and weren't much better either," she croaked. He pulled her to him, prying her fingers away from the counter and placing them around her neck before wiping away the lone tear that had escaped.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, I never should have brought up such a sensitive subject. I'm so sorry," he murmured into her hair as she clung to him.

"It's okay," she replied, pulling away and unnecessarily wiping her eyes. "You didn't know. What about your family? What were they like?" she asked, looking up into his beautiful topaz eyes.

"I was born in Chicago in 1901. My father was a lawyer so I didn't really see him much and my mother stayed home, as most women did at the time, and raised me and took care of the house. I honestly don't remember much about them. When you are changed into a vampire you tend to forget a lot about your human years. I wish I could remember more, but I can't," he replied earnestly.

"Why were you changed? Surely Carlisle wouldn't have just taken your life away from you?" she asked, curious.

"When I was seventeen the Spanish Influenza hit Chicago. My father was the first in my family to contract it, and for a while it looked like he would be okay, that he would make it against the odds, but he died a few days later. My mother and I were the next to get it; most likely from him. Mother was hit first and two days after she was hospitalized I followed. It was her dying wish that Carlisle do _everything _in his power to save me, and when he knew I wasn't going to make it he bit me, and in the confusion of the overworked hospital he smuggled me away. I guess for all intents and purposes he's my father now," his expression was slightly pained, his eyes echoing a look similar to that of a wounded animal who continued to have shocks of pain even after the wound had healed. She hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"It's okay. That was a long time ago. Besides, without my past I never would have met you, and that's worth a thousand days of flame and pain in my eyes," he replied earnestly. Their conversation was swiftly growing in depth and had changed course to a path she was not yet ready to tread. Not yet.

Instead of furthering the conversation she turned in his arms and began to prepare dinner, meticulously doing everything just so. She felt a bit OCD around Edward, it was just something about his presence that made her want to do everything _just so. _Oh well, at least he had the excuse of being cute. She smirked.

"And what are you so smug about all of a sudden Miss Swan?" he mocked, pulling her close as she placed the last layer of noodles into the glass pan. A shiver ran up her spine from his proximity and she found herself pressing herself further into him involuntarily as she let out a contented sigh. This was not good; she had it bad.

"Oh nothing really," she replied, "just thinking about how odd I seem to act around you."

"I know, it must be my rugged good looks," he teased with a wink.

"Something like that," she agreed, laughing before putting the lasagna in the oven and setting the timer. Charlie would be home soon and she really wanted to talk to Ginny again but the last thing she needed was for Edward to catch her using a two way mirror. Instead she turned to him, looked up at him from under her lashes, and addressed him once more.

"So are you planning on spying on me again tonight or do you think you could handle letting yourself in? It can't be comfortable to sit in a tree all night even if you _are _a vampire," she teased, secretly using the question to learn of his whereabouts.

"Actually Alice has plans this evening to buy an anniversary present for Jasper, them being married and all, and unfortunately as the only sane male in the house who isn't working or the aforementioned husband, is me; so I'm afraid I'm going to be dragged along to Seattle with her. Crazy little pixy that she is you would think she would take Emmet since they could easily spaz out _together _but no, she wants 'a man's input, not a moron's snide remarks.' Her words, not mine," he replied.

"Awe, tell them happy anniversary for me!" she said, smiling in relief and earnest affection. She thought it was so cute how close Edward and Alice were, even if he refused to admit it. The way his eyes lit up when he joked about her made it apparent they were as close as any two siblings could be.

"Why don't you? You could come over for their party Saturday. It's obviously just a family thing, but I'm sure everyone would love to have you. I know Alice especially has been dying to meet you," he suggested, looking down at her with the most hopeful expression she was sure she had ever seen cross his face. At that moment he was simply too adorable to refuse and she automatically accepted his invitation not even batting a lash at the fact she would be in a house _full _of vampires. Alone. Human. It was a good thing she could mask the scent of her blood. Besides, she was already dating one. Why not plunge head first into a freezing pool? The shock of the water was always half the fun, and she had never been one for slowly wading in.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow for school, love. Charlie will be here soon and I'd rather not have to explain myself," he teased, kissing her briefly before heading for the door. His parting note was a wink, and then he was gone. Was it strange that after so short a time she didn't fell quite _whole _when he wasn't around? Probably. Oh well, she was a witch after all, she had never really been someone you could classify as 'normal.' So with that she walked up to her room, checked the wards to make sure he was really gone, and called Ginny's name into her two way mirror.

"Hey Bella!" Ginny cried upon answering her end of the mirror. She was all ready for bed in a tank and sweats with her hair in a French braid and still wet from the shower. There was a certain haggardness to her appearance but mainly she just looked a strange cross between annoyed and elated.

"Well are you happy to see me or not? You look like you can't decide weather to fling the mirror across the room or reach out and hug me!" Bella asked with a laugh, confused by her friends behavior but not really surprised; Ginny was weird like that.

"Of course I'm happy to see you silly! I wish you were here so the mirrors weren't necessary but I'm not mad at you or anything. Your brother on the other hand is about to drive me insane! Every five minutes it's 'where's Bella? I know you know where she is! Please can I just talk to her?' and on and on and on for ever and a freaking half! I'm about to shove my wand up his pale, bony little arse hole if he doesn't cut it out! Did you know he has sat vigil outside the portrait of the fat lady since we got here? Bloody annoying is what he is!" Ginny ranted, her face almost going as red as her hair as she struggled to keep the volume down. Of course, since she had a silencing charm around her bed that was a bit unnecessary but whatever.

"I want to talk to him," Bella said after a moments deliberation.

"What? Are you crazy? What part of 'the death eaters are looking for you' do you not understand? Are you _trying _to get yourself killed? Knowing him he would just run with the news to daddy like a good little boy searching for praise! Sometimes you really are quite thick, Bella" Ginny warned, her tone disbelieving as she looked at her friend with what could only be a gaze questioning her sanity.

"He's my brother, Gins. I know you don't like him, and lets face it most of the time I don't either, but he wouldn't rat me out like that. He never has, and he never will, just because we disagree about which side of the war is worth fighting for does not detract my love for him or vice versa. I want to talk to him Gin, trust me when I say he's just worried," Bella reasoned, her eyes beseeching her best friend to understand.

"Damn it, Bella, you know how much I hate that stupid look of yours! It's not like I don't trust you! I don't trust him! He is just in way too tight with Voldie's lap dogs. I don't like it that he want's to know where you are, not at all."

"He needs to know Ginny. I know my brother, he always had a weakness where father was concerned but he has an even bigger weakness with me. He would never even dream of doing me harm, even if we haven't spoken in months. I need this Gin, and so does he. Please?" Bella begged, knowing it was ultimately Ginny's decision. She was the one in position of the second mirror after all.

"Oh all right, I'll let you talk to him, but I swear if he tells I will personally hunt his skinny ass down and hex him into oblivion understood?"

"Yes mother, now when are you able to give it to him?" Bella asked mockingly, trying her best to hide her eagerness. It had been so long since she had talked to her brother. Sure, he was a prat, but she knew it was a front spurred first by her absence on the first day of school and soured by their father's influence.

"I can give it too him later tonight, he is right outside the common room after all, but for now I think I'll let him squirm a little longer. How are things with lover boy?" Ginny teased.

"Wow Gin, real mature," Bella mocked. "Things are good I guess, I'm going to meet the family this Saturday so that could either end up hell on earth or the best day ever. I'm putting my money on the former."

"Oh come on Bells. You always act like this," Ginny groaned.

"Like what?"

"Like people aren't going to like you when it's nigh on impossible for that to happen. You have self confidence issues bad," she said, though there was a hint of humor in her eyes.

"Whatevs, we'll see. Anyway so that's Saturday. Can I please talk to my evil twin now? Please? I'll love you forever," Bella begged, trying so hard not to laugh wile Ginny toppled off her four poster in a fit of giggles.

"Yes, yes, of course you can my dear, please hold while the subscriber you are trying to reach is located…"

"You aren't even muggle!" Bella said through her laughter.

"No by I had to endure most of your training too! Well, that and I'm dating Harry but that's completely beside the point," she finished, now walking through the common room. All Bella could make out was a jostling of scenes and stone walls before Ginny handed the mirror to a confused Draco. Bella heard the portrait hole close behind Ginny as she walked back inside before directing her attention back to her brother.

"Bella?" he asked, drowsy and confused.

"Hello Draco."

**Does that count as a cliffy? Ha ha, I don't know, anyway as I prepare to post this I am sitting up at 1:30am now completely finished packing and determined to get this chapter up before I leave for Vermont at 5:30am so enjoy it because the next one won't be up until sometime next weekend probably. I hope you liked this chapter even if it was mostly fluff and I hope you let me know of any thoughts you might have. **

**Great Wishes for an Awesome Summer-A **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever, but I had major writer's block. I'm trying to get this story rolling so please bear with me! So basically how I've decided to overcome my writer's block is to basically combine most of the concepts from the sixth and seventh books and make them happen in the same year. Writer's liberties! Anyway, it was the only way I could get it to flow right. **

**Disclaimer: If Twilight and Harry Potter were mine, would I seriously be writing fan fiction?**

Chapter 7

"Bella! Where the hell are you? I have been so worried! Between dad's plots to kill you and mum's incessant crying I haven't had a moment's peace! Are you still in England? They aren't starving you or anything are they? Please tell me wherever you are it's not some dingy shack like that weirdo Hagrid calls home!"

"Draco, I'm fine. Chillax. No, I am not in England. Yes, my accommodations are better than Hagrid's but could you please refrain from insulting my friends? Besides being stuck with muggles I am perfectly fine so chill out!"

"They have you stuck with muggles?" he exclaimed, his face twisted into a grimace with distaste.

"Really Draco? You're _so _racist. It's fine really. The vampires are keeping me safe."

"Vampires? Are you nuts? What part of 'blood sucking man eaters' never registered in that pretty little head of your's? Love the new look by the way, but you look better as a Malfoy."

"I know, but I'm in _hiding _remember? Anyway these vampires are really cool. You'd like them, and they drink from animals so no worries, right? Anyway they're pretty awesome," she said, trailing off as thought's of Edward brought a smirk to her delicate features. Yep they were _really _awesome.

"You didn't?" she nodded. "Bloody hell Bella! You are insane! In fact I'm pretty sure you should be institutionalized. Forget hiding, you belong in Saint Mungos! Knowing you this isn't a fling either. That's just not your style. Hell next time I see you you'll probably sparkle in the bloody sunlight and have fangs! I should have seen this coming. You have absolutely no sense of self preservation; you never have!"

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist, it's not like I'm dating one of those red-eyed monsters in our DADA books, they're nice, so you can be too. How's school?" at that he got a very far-off, haunted look in his crystalline eyes and a chill ran up her spine. Shit. It had to be their father, no one else ever made him look that way. Her heart went out to him. "Draco? What's wrong?"

"What isn't?" he asked, his bitter tone twisting his usually handsome features. She could have sworn she saw a tear before he hastily swept his hands under his eyes. "I can't do this anymore Bells. After you helped Harry at the ministry Voldemort was so furious with father he made him induct me into the Death Eater's early. I hate it. I have always hated them, but my faith in father blinded me. They… They want me to do things Bells. Horrible things. I.. I can't. I can't do it, but if I don't they'll kill me. Me and mother, and father too, not that I really care what happens to that git anymore." he murmured, his voice a rough whisper as he fought back tears. His eyes were wild; she had never seen him like this before. Her brother had always been her rock, the foundation of her life as it swirled in the torrent that made up her life, and it shook her to the core that he was so scared.

"Draco. Draco I need you to listen to me okay?" at his nod she continued. "What does he want you to do? I need to know so can help you. You're not alone, Draco, not ever. I wont abandon you no matter what you say."

"He wants me to kill Dumbledore." That was a blow she had not been prepared for, but though her breath caught she did not turn away in horror and disgust like he had expected. "I.. I'm supposed to find a way to get some of his inner circle into the school and kill Dumbledore myself or he will kill mother. Screw father! He plans on killing her Bells!"

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry," she murmured. She had never been close to her mother, but Draco had always looked up to her as if she were a saint in the flesh. "Okay here's what you need to do…"

It was late when Draco finally relinquished the two way mirror to Ginny. His limbs ached and he couldn't remember the last time he had gotten any sleep but he was wide awake, the adrenaline running through his veins bringing him to fierce attention as he made his way down to the dungeons. There really was no time like the present when it came to implementing Bella's plan, and he knew the one man the plan revolved around would still be up. So it was that he found himself standing before a thick wooden door and knocking twice.

"Come in," a gruff voice called from within and he hastily stepped through.

"Mr. Malfoy, to what do I owe this great pleasure?" Snape said exasperatedly from behind a mound of papers soaked in red ink on his desk. Draco smirked; he must be grading Gryffindor papers again.

"Professor, I need your help," he stated firmly, watching for his mentors reaction.

"If this is about the assignment the Dark Lord has given you, you know I'm not allowed-"

"No sir, that's not it. Well, not really," he mumbled, at a loss for words.

"Well then, out with it boy, I'd rather not have my hair go white waiting for you to explain yourself."

"I don't want to do this anymore sir."

"What?" Snape asked incredulously, not quite believing his ears. He had regretfully given up on his godson some months ago. Surely this was not what he thought it was?

"I don't want to do this anymore, Sev. I.. I don't like what Voldemort does. It's just not right. I-.. I don't want to kill anyone sir. I'm not my father. There was a time not so long ago when that was all I wanted, to be like my father, but I've seen things, participated in things since and I don't like it. I don't like feeling filthy and vile after every revel. I.. I can still see their faces Sev. There was a girl, she was so young, she could have been Bella. Oh god, she could have been Bella," he broke of, falling into a chair and burying his face in his hands as sobs wracked his body. Snape couldn't believe his ears.

"It wasn't your fault, Draco. You could have done nothing to stop it. They would have just killed you and killed her anyway. It wouldn't have helped anything," he replied, trying to reassure the boy he had come to see as a son. He looked so broken, so helpless. Snape felt guilt pierce him like a hot stake. He had given up on him. He was so young, and he had just given up on him. Could he have prevented this?

"No, they would have killed her anyway, but at least I would have done something. I would have died, but that would have been better than seeing her face over and over again every time I close my eyes. I can't sleep. I don't deserve to. I'm a monster. I don't want to kill Dumbledore, I don't Sev. I.. I don't think I would survive it. And the rest? Letting Voldemort's inner circle into the school? So many could be hurt, or worse because of my cowardice. But he has mother. He's threatened mother."

"Be at ease, Draco. We will think of something. You don't have to do this anymore. We'll talk to Dumbledore, he'll think of something, but how did you know to come to me?" he asked. Draco could tell he wanted to ask 'how did you know I am a spy' but changed his words last minute.

"Bella."

"Why does that not surprise me? Come, we have much to discuss."

It was getting late as Bella went about her nightly routine, taking a quick shower and throwing her hair up into a mess excuse for a bun before throwing on some shorts and a green tank and climbing into bed, her thought's filled with her brother and red eyes set in the pale skinned face of a snake-like man. A tear leaked from her eye as she drifted off into a troubled sleep and even through her dreams she sobbed, almost silently, into her pillow.

**(I was tempted to end it here but decided that 1,484 words was not long enough to be considered a chapter.)**

That morning she woke up before her alarm even sounded, or at least she thought she was awake. Edward's cold lips on hers very well could have been a dream but as he deepened the kiss she knew it was reality. "Mmm" she murmured into the kiss, arching her back under him to press herself closer to him as he bent over her. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty," he mumbled, breaking the kiss and letting her up just as her alarm clock began to blare. She swiftly leapt out of bed and shut it off.

"Tell me, is it normal for humans to place their alarm clocks clear across their rooms?" he teased, smirking with that crooked grin that made her want to jump his bones.

"No."

"So why is yours all the way over there?"

"If it were any closer I would have to buy a new one. I go through alarm clocks like most people go through socks."

"Socks?"

"Yes, socks. It's early, I'm aloud to have crappy analogies okay?"

"Okay. I guess I should be happy you didn't treat me like you did your last alarm clock," he joked, spying the crushed remains of the one from the day before.

"Yes, well you're much more pleasant than those blasted contraptions," she replied with a smile before grabbing some clothes and slipping into the bathroom where she promptly proceeded to brush her teeth, pull on the blue jean skirt and form fitting black v-neck, and alter her appearance into respectability. Once content she opened the door, made sure Charlie was already at work, and proceeded to start her tea. Edward was quick to follow.

"Are you making a whole _pot _of tea?" he asked incredulously, hugging her from behind as she continued to toss the leaves in the pot.

"Yes, and I plan on drinking it to. Tea is my crack," she replied with a smile, spinning in his arms to press herself against him and look into his eyes.

"Hmmm, well be that as it may I can surely understand the concept of addiction," he replied, looking directly into her eyes as he said the word 'addiction'. She giggled.

"Oh yes, I'm sure. Blood must be like a drug to you vampires," she teased.

"That's not what I meant Bella," he said in a thick voice before capturing her in a kiss and lifting her onto the counter as she promptly wrapped her legs around him. She would wake up at eight every Saturday for the rest of her life if she got to spend her mornings like this. His hand slipped up her shirt and caressed her through her thin braw as he pressed himself against her more firmly. The tea pot whistled and he groaned, she smirked.

"Is your tea really that impotant?" he whined as she proceeded to pour herself her first cup.

"If you don't want me to be a grizzly for the rest of the day, yes. My day doesn't start until _after _I have had at least one pot of good English tea."

"Then let it still be night," he whispered suggestively in her ear sending a chill down her spine.

"Bloody hell Edward, do all guys think with their lower head's or is it just you?" she teased, taking a long drag from her tea cup.

"Nope, It's all of us. At least you don't have to be bombarded with their thought's 24?/7. It can get quite draining.

"No wonder your so bad, those hormonal teenagers are rubbing off on you! She teased as she finished her last cup and pushed away from the counter.

"Hmm, maybe I'm just the only one who can act on those thoughts," he replied with a mischievous grin before bending over her and slowly planting a kiss on her collar bone, sucking gently and trailing his lips along her neck, careful not to nick her with his razor sharp teeth he made his way up her jaw to the hollow behind her ear and liked it, blowing softly before capturing her lips. By that point he was the only thing keeping her from falling. He knees had gone completely weak.

"You suck," she mumbled incoherently even as he deepened the kiss and she lost hold of her thoughts all together.

"Hmm, but you love me anyway."

"Git,"

"Minx."

"Tease."

"You win."

"I always do. So when does Alice's party start?" she asked, suddenly remembering why she was up so early on a Saturday.

"In ten minutes."

"Shit."

"My thought's exactly."

**Okay so there it is! I hope you liked it! The next chapter should be up sometime next week. Review! -A**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cue the applause! Ha, jk! I know this is really soon after I just published my latest chapter but it was just screaming to be written and it was SO MUCH FUN! Sry I can get a bit like Alice betimes! Anyways here's another chapter and I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Twilight or Harry Potter are min, Oh well!**

Chapter 8

Bella was going to throw up. Her stomach had gone beyond butterflies halfway through the ride to the Cullen's and now she felt as if thousands of wildebeest were deciding to hold their great migration in her stomach this year. Her face was even more pale than usual and she had a firm grip on Edwards stone hand.

"Are you finally having an appropriate reaction? Scared of the big bad vampires? You should be."

"Oh cut the crap Edward," she mumbled, staring daggers at the side of his head.

"Wow, for once you sound like an American."

"And like always you sound like a douche! If you must know, I'm worried they won't like me. I'm not exactly a people person," she mumbled, staring at their entwined hands.

"You? Not a people person? That's almost laughable! They'll love you!" he replied, humor evident in both his tone and his eyes. She smiled. They had finally arrived and he zipped over to her door to let her in. She almost laughed at his gentlemanly ways. She knew for a fact he could be _far _from a gentleman.

"Yes well, I guess we're about to find out," she said with a brave smile. The door opened even before she had a chance to nock, and before she could even put her hand down she found herself being squeezed to death by a small pixie like figure who seemed to have had too much sugar, but then maybe she had found a diabetic bear or something.

"Is she like this _all _the time?" Bella managed to squeeze out with what little air was left in her lungs.

"Truthfully? Yes. Always," he replied, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"We're going to be the best of friends," the sprightly girl said in a chipper voice as she finally let go. "I'm Alice."

"Bella," she greeted in return, a huge smile spreading across her face. Yes, they would be really good friends indeed. She had already fallen in love with this black haired menace.

"So, Eddie finally got some, eh?" a burly vamp with curly hair teased as he came tromping down the stairs, extremely loud for a vampire.

"My _name _is Edward," Edward growled from her left.

"You didn't seem to mind much last night Eddie Boy," Bella teased, causing his face to twist up in a grimace. This was _not _going how he wanted it to.

"Ha! I like her Eddie, please don't eat her," Rosalie chimed in as she entered the room and wiped her hands on a greasy rag. Apparently she had just come from the garage.

"Fat chance, she doesn't even smell good!"

"Hey! I resent that! I thought you liked how I smell!"

"Of course I do love, just not in that _way_," he replied, looking like the kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Welcome to the world of women son," Carlisle said with a laugh as he entered the room with his wife, Esme.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to finally meet you," Esme said, pulling her into a hug.

"You too, thank you all for having me over."

"It's no problem dear-"

"Yeah! It's Jazzy and I's big day! This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to plan you're wedding! Are you a spring or a fall? Oh who cares, it'll be great either way!" Alice enthused, lost in her own little world as she jumped up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Alice dear, let's not get ahead of ourselves," the blond vampire beside her said with an indulgent grin. Bella couldn't quite place his accent; she didn't know American accents very well. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm Jasper," he introduced, reaching out to shake her hand. He had a nice smile.

"That's fine, she kind of reminds me of a friend I had back home. I really don't mind," Bella reassured with a smile. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and she stiffened slightly. So did Jasper.

"Jesus Christ you two are worse than Emmett and Rose!" he exclaimed before erupting into laughter. Everyone else cracked up to and only sobered after Emmett's loud cry of "DDR SHOWDOWN!" with that everyone ran into the elaborately decorated living room and Emmett turned on the TV.

"You're going down this time pip squeak!" Emmett shouted at Alice, a wicked smile splitting his pale face. She loved this family already.

"I resent that Emmett! You do NOT want to make me angry, you know what happened last time!" she replied indignantly, hands on her tiny hips. It was pretty laughable.

"I call winner!" Bella found herself saying as Edward swept her up into his arms and plopped them onto the couch. She and Sirius used to play this game for hours while Harry and Remus placed bets. The twins and Ginny were pretty good too.

"Oh you're going down puny human!" Emmett taunted, already sure he would be the winner between himself and Alice.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you not to put your cart before your horse Emmett? I would beat Alice before you even worry about the humiliation you'll face if you lose to me," she teased, sticking her tongue out at him and snuggling into Edward.

"Uh, Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Could you not wiggle around too much? You might not get to challenge anyone if you keep it up," Edward replied, that hungry look from the night back in full force. She grinned maliciously before wiggling a bit more and turning back to the game to find Emmett and Alice picking a song.

"You're entering dangerous territory, love," he whispered seductively into her ear. She shivered, and not from the chill of his breath.

"Jesus Edward, can you at least _try _to reign in you're emotions?" jasper asked with an almost pained look on his face.

"Don't worry, Jazz. We'll get him back later," Alice soothed as Emmett chose "Boogie Wonderland" and Edward shuddered behind her. Bella laughed as she imagined the images he was on the receiving end of at the moment.

Next thing they knew Alice and Emmett were completely engrossed in their game as he struggled not to let her pull ahead. He was losing. Bella laughed. "I thought you were unbeatable Emmett? Looks like you were wrong," she intoned as the song ended and he dejectedly threw himself on the couch causing the frame to groan.

"All right Alice, it's just you and me hun," Bella laughed, getting up from her place on Edwards lap and causing him to pout.

"What song Bella dear?" she mocked, sure of herself.

"Hmm, you pick, I can't decide."

"'BAILA! BAILA!'?" she suggested with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Good choice," Bella added with a grin and with that the song began. Bella paid strict attention to the screen as she attempted to make every arrow and combination that appeared on screen, they were on extreme and it took every ounce of her concentration to catch every move. She really did love this game. She was so wrapped up in the motions it took her a second to realize the song was over, and that against the odds she had tied. Against a vampire no less!

"Oh yeah! I'm Awesome! I got mad skills, and I'm human!" she sang as she swung her hips and her hands in the air.

"You forgot cute," Edward added, cutting her off with a rough kiss. "That was sexy."

"Hmm, if that's the kind of reaction you plan on having every time I play DDR I might just have to challenge Alice to a rematch!" Bella teased, twirling away and hugging her new best friend. She heard Rosalie and Jasper laughing in the back ground; Emmett was still pouting.

"Not right now we won't! It's time for presents!" the pixy shouted, bouncing up and down as she led them all to the dining room where there was a whole stack of presents and a large cake that read. 'Happy 53rd Anniversary" in sky blue icing.

"Uh, Alice dear, we can't eat cake," Jasper murmured as they entered the room.

"No, but it's a tradition, and Bella can!"

"Don't mind her, she always goes this overboard," Edward whispered as they were unwrapping their gifts. Bella had to stifle a giggle.

"Hey! I heard that!"

More quickly than she would have liked it the party was over and Bella had to leave before Charlie got home. Sure he wasn't really her father, but the Cullens didn't know that and Edward didn't want to incur his wrath so before she knew it she was safely buckled into the passenger seat of his car and they were driving back to her house.

"That was really fun," she said with a far off smile. "We need to get together with you're family again sometime.

"Yeah, they really liked you."

"Who said they wouldn't? Everybody likes me!" she teased.

"Uh, you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she mocked, crossing her arms over her chest and gazing indignantly out the window.

"Sure… Anyway yes, we should do something like that again. Maybe we can all go to Seattle or something tomorrow and hang out, sound fun?"

"Hell yes! Bring it on!" she taunted before leaping out of the car before he had a chance to open it and racing to the door. She didn't even make it three steps before stone-cold arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"Home?" she squeaked, squirming.

"Not without me you're not," and with that they were through the door and in her room with him pressing her against one of her golden walls before she could even speak. His lips eliminated any come back she might have come up with and her thoughts became a hazy mess.

"Edward?" she mumbled into the kiss.

"Yes?"

"I need to breathe," she teased and with that he eased up a bit and looked around her room.

"You really like red and gold don't you?" he mocked, taking it all in.

"No, I secretly hate them. I just like to keep everyone on their toes," she replied sarcastically, sitting on her bed and resting her chin on her knees as she watched him take in her room. She knew the moment he found her brother; his back stiffened.

"Who's he?" he asked almost nervously. It was one of her favorite pictures. She and Draco were on a beach in France, her in a simple bikini and hm in his trunks. She was perched happily on his back and they both smiled blissfully into the camera. It had been taken barely a year ago, before her family had shunned her completely. They had been so happy.

"He was my best friend," she replied, and it was true really, just not the whole truth. She was surprised when she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She missed him so much, and yesterday's conversation had scared her to the bone. She could really use one of those brotherly hugs he always used to give her when they were little.

"You really miss him, don't you?"

"More than anything, but it's not like that. We were just friends. He was like a brother to me."

"I'm sorry," he replied, moving on to her other pictures. He paused on one of her and Ginny, giggling like school girls in their pajamas as they fought over a bowl of popcorn, eyes glued to the TV screen. That had been taken just a couple weeks before she left. Another was of her with Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George as they all created a rather precarious pyramid with Bella on the top.

"You left behind so much," he whispered in astonishment.

"Yeah, but a gained even more," she replied with a grin, taking his hand in hers and planting a kiss on it.

"I love you," he murmured. She sighed and kissed his lips, not answering, just enjoying his embrace. All too soon Charlie was home and she went downstairs to fry up some fish. It had been a good day.

**Well there you have it, mostly filler but with some necessary developments to get the ball rolling. Review please! -A**


	9. Chapter 9

**In case anybody was wondering why I've been updating so much lately it's because I'm housebound at the moment. My car is currently in the shop getting the windshield replace and I'm stranded so I hope you enjoy the fruits of my utter boredom!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and Harry Potter belong to Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling respectively, not me. **

Chapter 9

Dinner with Charlie was a silent affair. What do two people who hardly know each other talk about? 'Hey Charlie, sorry you're a squib born without awesome magical powers, but has you're life been otherwise fulfilling?" didn't seem very appropriate. So instead they lapsed into silence, and when the dishes were safely in the sink Bella made her way up the stairs to her room, silently brooding over her conversation with her brother. She hoped he had done as she suggested and that Snape would think of something. She couldn't stand the thought of him facing what he had been all alone. It was times like this she really hated being all the way across the pond, even if there was no Edward in England; her brother needed her.

Once in her room she silently grabbed a pair of sleep shorts and a blue tank top before retiring to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth, braiding her wet hair even as she made her way back across the hall to her room. Immediately she stiffened; something wasn't right. Her window was wide open, the cool Forks air dancing through the curtains. Her papers had blown off her desk. She jumped when she heard someone breathe right behind her.

"Gotcha!" Edward teased, wrapping his arms around her waist soothingly.

"Bloody hell Edward, don't scare me like that!" she admonished, twisting in his arms to face him.

"Sorry, didn't realize you were so jumpy. What's wrong?" he asked, concern writ across his face as he took her hands in his own.

"I don't know. Something feels wrong," she replied, her brow scrunched up in puzzlement. Something still wasn't right, and it wasn't Edward's presence.

"Maybe it's just the wind creeping you out," he suggested, looking as if he sincerely wished that were the reason. She wished the same, but knew it wasn't the wind that was causing the hair at the nape of her neck to stand on end.

"Maybe you're right," she conceded, figuring if nothing else at least it would put him at ease.

"Mind if I stay in here tonight? You were right, tree's really aren't all that comfortable."

"Sure," she replied with a grin, giving him a peck on the lips before snuggling under her covers. "Care to join me?"

"Are you trying to seduce me Miss Swan?" he teased, smirking as he stalked closer to the bed.

"Not in the slightest, I was merely thinking that if it's comfort you're looking for beds are a lot more comfortable than old wooden chairs."

"This is true. I must say you make quite the valid argument, Miss. It would be foolish to refuse."

"Then get you're sparkly but over here and let me sleep. Unlike you, some of us need to recharge!" she joked, snuggling deeper into the blankets. He didn't hesitate to comply.

That morning she woke up once more to cool lips and the gentle pressure of Edward as he rested gently above her. Her eyes fluttered slightly and she moaned at the injustice. It was Sunday, why was he waking her up at eight in the freaking morning! She wasn't a church person and there was no other decent reason to be up at such a god forsaken hour. She didn't hesitate to tell him just that either.

"Why, you promised to go to Seattle with us today, Alice is here," he replied with a grin. Oh he so did not know what she had coming his way if he kept this up. Payback is a bitch, and he would definitely be on the receiving end if he did not allow her to go back to sleep until a decent hour.

"Edward, if you weren't already dead I would KILL you!" she admonished, pulling her pillow up over her face. She had already been forced to get up early yesterday, now was not a time to try her patience.

"But I made you tea…"

"Tea? Where?" she exclaimed, shooting up into a sitting position.

"Well that worked better than I thought it would, I guess Alice was right. Come on, it's down stairs. You may have your tea but then you really have to get ready, Seattle isn't exactly right next door.

"Okay. Tea, where's the tea," and before he could answer she was down the stairs in a flash of blue and brown, her braid having come undone for the most part as she slept. He chuckled to himself and followed at a steady walk. No need to rush; he was already dressed and ready to go. Of course when he said this he almost got his head ripped off by an enraged Bella as she screamed "YOU DON"T BLOODY SLEEP" and slammed down her third cup of tea before starting on her forth. After that he remained silent. No need to anger the bear.

When she had finished her tea he waited downstairs for her to change and brush her teeth, what he saw when she came back just about knocked the breath out of him. She was taller than usual as a result of the knee high leather boots she had on over a pair of gray leggings and a blue jean skirt. Her hair was pulled out of her face and swept into what appeared to be some sort of teased, messy ponytail and she had a yellow and gray striped shirt on. It was very low cut.

He almost pounced on her before she even made it to the bottom step, as it was he waited until she made it to where he was waiting at the door to lean down and kiss her; she pulled away and twisted through the doorway and into Emmett's jeep before he even had a chance to touch her, waving at his family as they waited in the car.

"Damn Bells, you look sexy," Emmet jeered from the driver's seat before Rosalie smacked him upside the head. Edward growled even as Alice, Bella and Jasper broke into a fit of hysteria. When Edward reached the car and tried to shift Bella into his lap she simply smirked and lifted herself onto Alice's instead. At this Alice could hold it in no longer and had she been human tears would have leaked from her eyes she was crying so hard.

"Damn Bells, what's with the cold shoulder for Eddie over here?" Emmet asked as he pulled out of her driveway and began to speed off towards Seattle.

"He woke me up at eight on a Sunday! EIGHT! He can sit by himself today, one pot of tea cannot buy my forgiveness!"

"What about two?" Edward pleaded, now realizing why she was dressed the way she was.

"Nope, you're just going to have to remember this the next time you decide to let me have only six hours of sleep on a weekend. Maybe next time you wont be in such a hurry to anger me," she replied with a sweet grin that belied the mischievous glint in her eyes. He groaned.

"Sorry man, I know how you feel. Rose does the same thing all the time," Emmett said consolingly.

"Well maybe if you weren't so thick you would take the hint and leave me alone when I'm working on my babies!" she growled, kicking her feet up on the dash board and showing off her red stilettos. Love the boots by the way, Bella. They're gorgeous."

"Yes I LOVE your outfit! Alice gushed before the three girls began to chatter endlessly about the latest fashions and hottest trends. The boys rolled their eyes and Edward couldn't believe his ears. Bella smirked; she was a Malfoy after all, how could she not know such juicy tid bits as the hottest designers in France and upcoming genius from around the world in places Edward had never even heard of. He began to tune them out as soon as he heard Alice begin a story with "and once, in Milan" this was going to be a long car ride.

When they finally reached Seattle Bella still was not letting Edward so much as hold her hand as she, Rosalie and Alice all piled out of the car and into the nearest boutique, deciding to forgo the mall until later. Edward, Emmett and Jasper let out a collective groan; they had both been hoping Bella would manage to mellow Rose and Alice out a bit and they could do something _besides _shopping at some point, but it was quickly becoming clear that by bringing Bella they had only served to worsen the situation.

"Please Rosie?" Emmett begged before the first hour was even up. "Please can we do something fun?"

"Why, what's not fun about shopping?" Bella teased, adding a little extra sway in her walk and causing Edward to groan; after many failed attempts he had since given up on being able to so much as graze Bella's arm without her permission. Not only was she too clever for her own good, Rosalie and Alice seemed all to happy to help her out. It was _beyond _frustrating.

"How about; it's shopping, I'm a guy. I would much rather be shooting something or playing Halo right now. Shopping is boring," Emmett complained.

"Is that so? And to think I was just about to check out Top Drawer to see if they had anything new to try. Oh well, if shopping's so boring we can just go home," Rosalie taunted as she made her eyes wide and pouted her lip. She knew she had him the moment she mentioned Top Drawer. Emmett was a sucker for lingerie.

"What? Who said shopping is boring? It's the best thing ever! Let's go!" he exclaimed before practically dragging Rosalie the rest of the way to the lingerie store. Everyone else couldn't contain their laughter as they followed. This should be interesting. Bella got a mischievous grin the moment she realized what kind of store Top Drawer was; this would be perfect. _Payback's a bitch Edward, you never should have angered the bear!_

Once in the store Bella Rosalie and Alice separated, going their separate ways before meeting up again at the fitting rooms. Rosalie and Alice laughed uproariously as soon as they caught sight of the negligees in Bella's hands. They knew exactly what she was up to.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed before practically skipping into her stall. Bella couldn't help but agree, this would be _very _fun. Poor Eddie.

Once safely in her own changing room Bella pulled out her favorite; a dark blue number that was all satin and lace. It was all delicate and feminine but very pretty. Edward was going to shit himself vampire or not.

"Ready girls?" Alice called out from her dressing room just across from Bella and Rosalie.

"Ready!" the remaining girls shouted in unison before all three stepped out. At the look on the boys' faces they burst into giggles and ran back in their respective changing rooms before repeating the process. Again. And again. And again. Hermione and Draco both would have murdered her had they known what she was up to just then Edward looked almost pained as flakes of paint from the wall behind him came off in his hands. Oh yes, it was definitely worth the slight embarrassment.

Once they had had their laughs in the lingerie store and Alice and Rosalie made their purchases they all debated on what to do next before Emmett finally managed to convince them all to play laser tag. Bella had no idea what this "laser bag" was supposed to be but decided not to comment as she was dragged into a strange building to her right. Must be some muggle thing.

As it turned out this "muggle thing" was the most embarrassing thing she had ever done after tripping over her own feet and random objects in the dark and only getting one good shot while her gun remained almost permanently inactive due to the rapid pace at which she was getting shot. Needless to say she lost, but Edward was happy. She had finally relented in the middle of the game.

"Edward!" Bella warned as she saw Alice sneak up on him from behind, only to shoot him in the back while his attention was elsewhere.

"Now Bella, that wasn't very nice," Edward admonished, stalking ever closer as she found herself unable to back away due to the wall behind her back.

"Come on Edward, let's be reasonable. It's just a game," she soothed, her eyes wide.

"Nope. You are _not _getting off that easy," he replied huskily, trapping her against the wall with an arm to either side. She hardly had time to mutter "shit" before his lips were on hers and she forgot all about her little vendetta. They were now holding hands as they walked down the street with the others.

"Pay up," Jasper said, sticking his hand in front of Emmett as they walked.

"But it's not fair! You have a psychic wife!" Emmett reasoned, pouting.

"And yet you still haven't learned _not _to bet against me, so pay up," Jasper demanded. Alice laughed while Bella perked up.

"What's this all about?" she asked with a smirk, half knowing the answer before the boys even said anything.

"Well you see…" Emmett mumbled.

"We had a bet-"

"Jasper said you wouldn't make it until three-"

"And it's two-fourtyfive-"

"But his wife is psychic!"

Bella just laughed, she could get used to this. They continued walking for a while, not really having any destination in mind and just enjoying each other's company when she saw them. Across the busy street, seemingly unaware of her presence, two dark robed, hooded figures stalked across the sidewalk. Bella stiffened.

"Edward," she whispered, almost frantic.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"We need to leave. Now"

**Haha, I'm mean, I know. Oh well! Next chapter should be up fairly soon and I hope you liked this one! Let me know what you think! -A**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry it's taken me so long to update but school just started up again and junior year is killing me! I have had so much homework I think they might have to hospitalize me for over taxation of my brain or something! Anyway I'm going to **_**try **_**to update at least once a week, but no promises. I hope you enjoy the fun twist to be found in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine though I do own Voldemort, my Siamese cat that is! Haha…. We call him Voldie. Twilight isn't mine either.**

Chapter Ten

When they saw the look of sheer terror and shock in Bella's voice they didn't question, for which she was immensely grateful. Instead Edward pulled her even closer to his side, Emmett ran off after the Jeep and Alice rose and jasper took up a defensive perimeter with Edward and Bella in the center.

"He's here," Edward whispered into Bella's ear as the rumble of the jeep speeding down the crowded street met her ears. She was pale as a sheet and not a single Cullen had failed to notice the crazed thumping of her heart. Her whole frame was shaking in fear and she barely even registered as Edward pulled her onto his lap in the overcrowded jeep and Emmett turned to face her.

"Drive," she pleaded, her voice hoarse and so soft had they not been vampires they would not have even been able to register her words. She was semi aware of Edward as he rubbed her arms with his cool fingers and mumbled soothing words into her ears that she didn't even comprehend so great was her shock. How had they found her? Dumbledore had taken the utmost precautions. The whole order had done everything in their power to insure her anonymity; she was a metamorphagus for heaven's sake! And yet they still found her. A Death Eater would not be in Seattle by mere chance.

About halfway back to Forks she came fully back to herself, her clouded eyes clearing as she came to a single revelation; she had to leave. No one was safe in Forks as long as she remained. Edward was not safe as long as she was in Forks.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward asked upon sensing her sudden change in awareness. His voice was thick with concern and even though she was staring out the window she could imagine the worry that was most certainly evident in his golden irises.

"I… I thought I saw someone I knew," she said cryptically, knowing he would be able to tell if she lied to him and so doing her best to skirt the truth.

"Just seeing someone you knew wouldn't cause that kind of reaction, Bells. What's going on? You looked like you'd seen a ghost back there," Emmett stated in a poor attempt at consolation in his oh so typically Emmett way. Rosalie slapped him upside his head for his lack of sensitivity. Bella was starting to like her more and more.

"I might as well have, he was the last person I ever expected to see strolling around Seattle," she replied, eyes downcast as she searched for some way to explain her fright without breaking her vow. "He wasn't supposed to be anywhere near me. He tried to hurt some friends of mine and I last year and got in trouble with the government for it," she replied. It really was as close to the truth as she could get. She was almost positive it was her father and he _was _in trouble with the ministry.

"Hurt? What happened? Who is this man?" Edward demanded, clearly infuriated.

"Please Edward, stop. I don't want to talk about him," she replied in a hoarse whisper and with that the car was silent. Sensing her mood, no one tried to strike up conversation the rest of the way to Forks.

After what seemed like forever they finally reached Charlie's house and she hopped out of the jeep, only Edward staying behind as Emmett drove away. He wrapped her up into a fierce embrace which she returned with just as much vigor. Her mind raced. She needed to leave, but that meant getting him away for her for long enough to plan. She wasn't all that worried about Alice; apparently her visions of Bella had always been hazy so she just needed to distract Edward for long enough to get away. She felt like her heart was tearing out of her chest from the thought alone, but if he were to be hurt because of her she would never be able to live with herself.

"Edward?" she asked timidly, not even having to act and instead just letting her emotions loose for the first time since she had regained awareness.

"Yes Bells? What's wrong?"

"I'm scared. What if he comes here?" she murmured into his chest, knowing he would hear her.

"I'll protect you. No one can hurt you Bella, not with my family and I here to protect you. I promise," he soothed, his voice thick with emotion as he hugged her even tighter into himself. He would _not _lose her. Not to some filthy lowlife human.

"If… If I give you his description could you find him? I.. I need to know what he's here for," she pleaded, gripping his jacket tighter in her balled fists.

"Of course. Anything that will make you feel more at ease."

"He.. He's really tall," she squeezed her eyes shut as memories of her father flooded her mind and almost made her cry out from the pain of her thought's. She hardened herself to her memories and forced herself to continue. "He has long, pale blond hair most likely pulled back by a leather throng. He'll be wearing a long black cloak and he always carries a black cane with a silver serpent head on the top. If you see him don't approach him, just let me know if you find him," she pleaded, feeling confident that Lucius would know the moment she left anyway. He obviously had some way of tracking her, and she seriously doubted Edward would have time to find him before he followed. Not in a city as big as Seattle.

"Of course," he assured, pushing her hair from her face as he looked searchingly into her unreadable brown eyes. She stared right back, taking in every feature. She lifted her right hand to trace his jaw, his lips, his cheekbones and brow before gripping his wild hair in her fingers and pulling him closer to herself. She hesitated just a moment before finally allowing herself to admit to what she had been hiding for so long, not just from Edward but from herself. "I love you," she said sincerely, almost as surprised as he at the truth that rang through her words as she allowed what she had denied possible since she first heard of it's existence. Love was never meant for a Malfoy.

Before he had time to respond she stood on her toes and crushed any retaliation with an almost desperate kiss that she filled with all of the love and regret and sadness and longing she possessed, never wanting to let go as she cherished the most passionate kiss either had ever shared before releasing him and running into the house before she broke down in front of him. It would be hard to explain if she started bawling when he was under the impression he would be seeing her in the morning.

Charlie wasn't home yet so she went straight to her room and began to pack everything away. She had a feeling she would be moving around a lot which caused her to stop and admire her room for a minute before she stowed everything away because she would be living off the essentials until she could get back to the Order.

"Nimbus!" she called, summoning her familiar and stowing him in his carrier before using the small emergency code on the side to send her to Sirius so she would be taken care of as was predetermined before she left just in case. It would also let the Order know something was up.

Next she took the few outfits and essentials she had left out and stuffed them in her back pack before leaving a picture of just her at a beach in France for Edward and writing a note to Charlie explaining that there had been complications that forced her to leave and grabbing her keys. She never allowed herself to slow down, knowing that if she did she would break down and be unable to move so she kept putting one foot in front of the other and before she knew it she was speeding down the highway as tears streamed down her pale cheeks. She never bothered to change her appearance; she liked the reminder this face provided of the one who had fallen in love with it and the girl behind it.

Edward had been searching Seattle with a fine toothed comb for hours and still hadn't found anything when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Yes Alice?" he asked, running his fingers frustrated through his hair as he thought back on what Bella had said before he had left and how she had kissed him almost as if she was saying goodb-

"Bella's gone," he stopped immediately in his tracks.

"What?" he practically growled as he heard the plastic of his phone protest from his tight grip and forced himself to loosen his hold.

"I meant what I said Edward, she's gone. She's not at Charlie's and I can't track her scent because she took her car."

"How did you not see this sooner?"

"I'm sorry, Edward. My visions have always been sketchy about her. This came when I saw Charlie reacting to a note she left. She didn't tell him where she went. I don't think she told _anyone _where she went."

"There has to be some way to find her. I'm coming back. I don't know who this freak she's so afraid of is or why she felt it necessary to leave, but I have a sinking feeling whoever this guy is he's at the heart of it. I'll be back.

"Hurry, Edward. Any trail we find won't last long before it goes stale."

"I know."

He was furious, livid. His hands were gripping the steering wheel of his car so hard he would have stressed over breaking it at any other time but right now he was too preoccupied with thought's of Bella's disappearance. She had known she was leaving. She had to have, that was the only excuse for all the emotion he had felt in that kiss. She had known she was leaving him and thought she had never expected to see him again, but why? Why had she left the protection of his family? Who was this man that she so obviously feared could take on a whole coven of vampires? There were so many questions running through his mind at vampire speed that he didn't even have time to analyze them. When he reached Bella's house Charlie's cruiser was already parked outside and he was pacing back and forth on the porch with a yellow post-it clenched in his fist.

"What happened, where's Bella?" Edward asked, doing his best to keep up appearances in front of her father but unable to fully restrain himself.

"That's just it, I don't know. She didn't say. What happened today, she was fine this morning?" he asked, the panic of a father filling his eyes as he inquired after his only daughter's actions.

"I don't really know. We were in Seattle when she freaked out over some guy she said she saw. When we got here she said he was tall with long blond hair and a black cane. She seemed terrified of him beyond anything I've ever seen. Who is this man?"

"A murderer. He's a villainous, cruel murderer and he's dangerous. She left to save us I think. She wouldn't have wanted to bring him here. She's like that, foolish girl," he sighed, pounding his hand against the door and clenching his eyes shut. "So stupid."

"Please, sir, do you have any idea where she is?" Edward begged, terrified now he knew the truth of just what this man was capable of. Not for himself, but for Bella. She was so fragile… so human… so mortal. "Please I can help her."

At that the chief looked him over critically through squinted eyes, as if weighing his worth. "You know, I have a feeling you could. I'm not certain exactly where she is but she doesn't have many options unless she's gone completely underground which I doubt. She'll want to be found by our… _friends_. No there's really only a few places she could be now I think about it. The closest is in Reno, there's a woman there named Amalisa Valenzuela. I do not know her address, only that she is there. She is young, with long black hair and teal eyes, that is all I know. You can check the yellow pages. If she's not there I don't really know where else she would have gone besides Nicole Richie but she lives all the way in Houston which is quite a stretch even for someone on the run. She probably won't stay where she is for long though, that much I can assure you."

"Thank you so much chief, I'll never be able to repay you."

"Yes you will. Bring my daughter home safe, that's all I ask."

"I will sir," and with that he was gone, speeding back to the house to confer with his family. Determination set his stride as he pushed his car to it's limit's. He hardly even stopped before cutting the engine.

"Alice I need a plane ticket for Reno," he called from the car and swung open the front door. "Jasper I need your computer skills! Find Me an Amalisa Valenzuela in Reno! Carlisle I need cash! Esme will you please find my passport!" he continued as he ran up the stairs and began throwing clothes and everything else he thought he could ever need in his overnight bag and running down the stairs where Alice handed him a printed ticket for a plane leaving in an hour, Esme handed him his passport, Carlisle a wad of cash, and Jasper shoved a list of addresses his way. Luckily there were only three. An hour later he was sitting on a plane, wishing he had had time to hunt before he left and one step closer to finding his Bella. Hopefully he wouldn't be too late.

After what seemed like hours he was finally leaving the airport and after flagging down a taxi he gave the first adress on the list and tipped the man extra to speed. His patience was running thin.

Fifteen minutes later they were parked outside a small house in one of the suburbs on the outskirts of Reno and Edward hurried up the steps and rang the doorbell only to be met by an elderly Hispanic lady in a wheelchair glaring balefully at him and ranting in Spanish about young vagabonds and trespassers and he quickly shushed back to the cab, spouting off the next adress and staring impatiently out the window.

The next house was much smaller and had practically no yard in the middle of the city. He sprang from the cab and rang the doorbell again. He accidently snapped a pen in his hand as he waited for the door to open and the ink leaked out onto his palm; he barely noticed because just then the door opened. The lady's thought's were promising as he heard Bella's name come up fleetingly almost as if being stifled and when he saw te young woman who opened the door his relief was so high he almost sank to his the ground as his knees went weak.

"Please, tell me she's here. Tell me Bella's here," he begged. Her thoughts gave her away before she even answered.

"Yes, she is, but she's out at the moment. I can relay a message if you'd like to leave one for her," the lady replied pleasantly, though confused.

"Please, where did she go? It's important that I find her as soon as possible.

"May I see your left forearm first?" she asked. He was puzzled but showed her anyway, willing to do anything for the information he was sure she could give him.

"Yes, she left to go on a walk at the city park just down the block. It's usually empty this time of day and she wanted to clear her head," she replied, indicating the late hour before going inside and bringing him a napkin with the address.

"Thank you," he mumbled before racing back to the cab and practically throwing the new address at the poor cab driver. It was nearing four in the morning when they finally reached the park and Edward threw a wad of bills at the grateful cab driver before leaving the car at a sprint and once he was out speeding up as he caught her scent. When he found her just seconds later she had her head in her hands sobbing under a tree.

"Bella?" he called out, concerned as he approached. She looked up in surprise.

"Edward? What are you doing? You shouldn't be here!" She protested, drying her tears and lifting herself into a standing position. He kept walking until he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Don't ever do that to me again. I was so worried. I was in Seattle and Alice said you were gone and I couldn't believe it. I love you, let me help you," he pleaded.

"Oh Edward I love you but you shouldn't have done this. You're not safe here," Bella sobbed, holding him tight as her worry and fear for him overtook every other thought in her mind.

"_Yes Edward," _a cruel voice mocked from the shadows. "You should have left while you could, bloodsucker," Lucius added as he stepped into the clearing. Edward snarled, Bella drew back in fear.

"Really Ariabella? I would have expected better from my daughter, even knowing the blood traitor you are, a leech? That's just disturbing. Oh well, neither of you will be alive long enough for your latest disgrace to go any further.

"Bella, what's going on?" Edward asked, confused as he pulled her further behind him.

"What? You didn't tell him? Oh well, if you didn't why should I? I'm wasting time. _Incend-"_

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Bella shouted, her wand already drawn while he was preoccupied with Edward and successfully cutting off the spell that would have been fatal to a vampire like Edward with a fatal spell of her own. As soon as the words left her lips her face drained of all color as her lungs seized. She fell, Edward's arms the only thing that stopped her from meeting the hard ground as her hair paled and her eyes changed to back to their usual silver; her magic was draining and with it her life. She had broken her vow to save Edward, and now she was going to die. Where was the justice in that?

"Bella?" Edward demanded, noting her lack of breathing and the slowing of her heart. She looked up at him sadly and with what little breath was left in her lungs she murmured a soft "I love you," that only a vampire would hear. Her eyes closed and darkness took her.

**Well there you have it! Edward finally knows! She broke her vow and Lucius is dead!(good riddance!) What will become of our young couple now? Review and I'll give you a little preview, otherwise you have to wait until next week! -A**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: On the bright side I'm actually getting past my writer's block, on the not-so-bright side this is a short chapter and you will see why in the A/N below. I will update again soon but I am going to be relying on what you guys think so don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I own a shiny new computer, but I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter… **

Chapter 11

Reflexively, desperately, Edward did the only thing he could think to do and, ignoring her sudden and seemingly inexplicable change in Bella's appearance, bit down on her neck, the shock of her blood flooding his mouth was more than he could have ever imagined; never had he tasted such divine blood. He wanted to take it all in, to fill himself to bursting, momentarily he forgot who she was, who _he _was, where they were, everything. It was all drowned out by her taste.

_Edward, _he heard from the deep recesses of his brain that were usually filled with the thoughts of those around him. For the first time, he could _hear _her. The shock of that alone was enough to grab his attention. The thought that followed forced his lips away. _My Edward_

Disgusted with himself he forced himself away from her even as the thoughts of his family drowned out the whispered thoughts of her dying mind. _Edward, what's happened? _He heard Carlisle ask as he caught scent of her blood for the first time. Then she screamed. They burst through the clearing and without any further questions Carlisle rushed to her side.

He wanted so badly to go to her, to comfort her and ease her pain. His need to assure himself that she was okay was ripping him apart at the seams but instead he planted his fingers more firmly into the earth, knowing that if he allowed himself near her he wouldn't be able to hold back. His throat was burning as hot as a furnace and never had the blood of another smelled so sweet. A hundred and one questions were rolling through the minds of his family members and he used them to distract himself.

_Is that Bella?-_Jasper

_ Who's the dead guy? _(Emmet, as always, was employing his superb tact.)

_Oh dear, what's happened? Please let her be all right -_Esme

_ How did I not see this? Oh, Edward –_Alice

_… -_Rose

_She's really weak Edward, and she's lost a lot of blood, but I think she's going to be okay. What happened?_

"I don't really know," he whispered, the shock and disbelief he was feeling lacing his voice. "I'm almost as lost as you are."

"You won't hurt her Edward. She needs you," Alice said through her heaving sobs that never could produce the relief of tears. For once, he didn't question her. Swallowing back the venom he returned to Bella's side, taking Carlisle's place. Her screams had reduced to suppressed groans and sobs as the last tears she would ever unleash flooded her cheeks. He gently caressed her face and she instinctively drew into his soothingly cold touch.

"It burns," she sobbed openly into his chest, he pulled her even closer.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he murmured over and over into her hair, rocking her frantically back and forth. This was his fault. That… that… whatever it was had been aimed at him. He never asked if she wanted to be a vampire. What if she hated him? "I'm so sorry."

"Edward, we need to go, it will be dawn soon and we can't risk being discovered," Carlisle cautioned, pulling his son off of his knees. He still held the writhing girl as they rushed out of the park.

"Where should we take her?" Esme asked, her voice full of concern and sadness as she looked on at the young girl that had so quickly become like one of her own.

"To Amalisa," Alice replied without hesitation, and who were they to question Alice?

The strange woman was pacing by the door by the time they arrived and opened the door without even waiting for a knock.

_Oh dear, I feared as much, what will I say to Dumbledore? One of his precious students a vampire of all things! I better let them in, I need to contact the Order…_

"You better come in," she said aloud, tut tutting under her breath and shaking her head. Edward found himself stunned that she knew what they were but decided not to comment yet. They could worry about that later. "I have a spare bed in the guest room. We should make her more comfortable. Well, as comfortable as could be expected."

His family was flabbergasted. Bella released a loud groan and spasmed in his arms as the pain increased. He pulled her close and whispered consolations into her ear. She seemed to calm slightly at the sound of his voice. He followed the strange woman to her spare room and gently laid Bella on the bed before shedding his shirt and climbing in with her. She immediately pressed herself as close as possible to the small relief his cold skin provided, her whole body trembling as it was assaulted by liquid flame.

"I think you had better start explaining," Amalisa demanded now that her charge was taken care of. Carlisle nodded and motioned for the rest of the family to follow her into the living room. He could have listened but he tuned them out, instead focusing in on Bella's thoughts which, though they came in scattered patches like that of a faulty reception in a radio, were the first he had ever heard from her.

_Burns - pain - Ed-ard — need – Draco — _and so on. He pulled her close, resigned to wait. He was curious, confused, and beyond lost but she was still here. She was still with him. And his answers would come in due time.

xXx

The pain was unbearable. Every inch of her was on fire. Molten led seemed to have replaced the blood in her veins and it took all the self-control she possessed not to scream herself hoarse. She was perfectly aware of what was happening and the last thing she wanted was to cause Edward any more pain. She was suffering in a lake of fire, but this was not hell. This was venom. Oh how she wanted to scream. She couldn't afford to be a new born right now. She needed to get to Draco. Would he ever forgive her? Would he understand? She had killed their father. She was a murderer. More tears leaked from her tightly clenched eyes.

How long had she been like this? The agony was unbearable. Her mind wanted to flee the pain like it had done so many times before under the torture of her father and yet she was fearful to release it. Would she lose it forever? Would she be like Alice if she did? The thought of losing her precious human memories was unbearable. Her friends were expecting her back home. Draco was expecting her. She forced herself to face the pain and pressed further into the cold marble that was Edward's skin.

Time passed, though how much was rather uncertain. Edward was humming something by her ear. The sound was soothing and she did her best to let it fill her mind so she didn't have to dwell so much on the pain. It sounded like a lullaby. She smiled and snuggled more closely into his side.

After what seemed like an eternity more voices seemed to echo around the room, but then the perception was rather skewed, were they in the room? Part of her seemed to suggest they were further away but that was slightly preposterous. She wouldn't be able to hear them if that were the case. She didn't get the chance to dwell on her latest development as the pain suddenly intensified beyond anything she had ever felt before, a chill creeping in to her fingers and toes as the liquid flame concentrated in her veins, intensifying as it drew in on itself in the journey to her heart. She screamed.

Every second felt like an hour as the venom crept ever inward towards her heart which was now beating a frantic revolt in her chest. Surely she would be incinerated. She would combust. _Something. _Instead the pain just continued to increase with each passing hour long second even though it seemed impossible for it to do so. How fast could a human's heart beat? It seemed to be doing an imitation on hummingbird wings. Perhaps it was trying to make up for the beats it would never get to make. The venom concentrated around her heart, she wanted to scream but her voice had left her long ago. It concentrated, and then was gone. Her heart no longer beat inside her chest. Only then did she realize she had _heard _it beating. There were so many sounds it was overwhelming. It was as if she could hear for miles. Slowly, she opened her eyes…

**Well, there you have it! I finally got over my writer's block (I think). Unfortunately as it stands there are two ways I can take this story now, and since I am undecided I think I'm going to let you guys choose. Should Bella retain her magic or not? (keep in mind the Vow was tied into her magic so that when she broke it it tore apart her magical core and that was why she was dying. Can venom heal a magical core?) Let me know what you think!**

**-A**


	12. Iportant AN!

Hey everyone! I know, long time no post! I apologise, especially to my fathful readers and reviewers that got left with an abandoned story. Personally, I get annoyed with authors like me! Anyways the point for this is that I recently started rewriting this story on a bit of a whim and am now a few chapters in and I was wondering if anyone would still be interested in the continuation of this story? Please keep in mind that I am older now and have changed as a writer. That pretty much means that I was reading over this and was annoyed with how cliche and flat it was and I am now trying to give it a little more dimension without totally ruining the origional intent of the story. If you guys are still interested and willing to read a fic thats been abandoned for so long let me know and I will start posting what chapters I have. Let me know what you think!


	13. MORE IMPORTANT AN!

Revision is up! Please go check it out!


End file.
